


Fight or Flight | Larry

by dearly_mychell



Category: Fine Line - Harry Styles (Album), One Direction (Band), Walls - Louis Tomlinson (Album)
Genre: Adopted Children, Band Fic, Break Up, Celebrities, Childhood Friends, Famous Harry, First Love, M/M, Non-Famous Louis Tomlinson, Post-Break Up
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:08:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 29,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23806660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dearly_mychell/pseuds/dearly_mychell
Summary: Doncaster dejó de ser un hogar para Louis cuando cumplió diecinueve y Harry lo rechazó por completo, terminó en el hospital inconsciente porque su padrastro no había soportado el hecho de que fuera gay.Se mudó a Nueva York luego de aceptar aquella beca que había guardado en el cajón de su escritorio y consiguió una vida, una hecha por y para él.No es como si nunca hubiera vuelto, al principio visitaba a su madre y hermanos constantemente, pero después sólo asistía una vez al año, y después dejó de hacerlo.Ahora, su madre está por casarse y aunque es el peor momento en la vida de Louis, tiene que regresar.O en donde Louis huyó a Nueva York luego de salir del closet y lo último que espera es saber que Harry está ahora en una banda cantando canciones que tratan sobre él.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 18
Kudos: 25





	1. Crime scene

**Author's Note:**

> Este es mi primer fanfic Larry y lo escribí mientras lloraba así que espero que al menos lloren también. Este trabajo está publicado en Wattpad bajo el nombre "the cut that always bleeds" en mi perfil "myc-hell" así que por favor no resuban nada sin permiso, espero que lo disfruten porque nunca se puede tener suficiente de fanfics Larry cliché.

_You tell me it ain't what it seems_

_But baby, this is looking like a crime scene_

Louis no es un fanático del maquillaje, ni de la ropa ajustada que hace que sus piernas se y su abdomen se marquen, su estilo de vida siempre se ha llevado a cabo con algunos jeans rotos y sudaderas de tallas más grandes, pero está bien, porque hoy está dispuesto a dejar de verse como la mierda.

Así que usa de ese caro maquillaje que Eleanor compró para él como una broma de cumpleaños; él incluso tuvo que llamarle esa mañana antes de que su avión despegara para que le explicara qué cosa va en qué lugar de su cara.

Eleanor le había reprochado el haberle hecho madrugar (“¡Yo estaría muerta si te hubiera levantado a las 7 am, William!”) e insistió en que tenía que invitarle el desayuno porque era lo mínimo que podía hacer para disculparse, le mandó emoticones enojados durante todo el camino acompañados de maldiciones muy divertidas que en otro momento habrían hecho a Louis reírse. Cuando Eleanor llegó a su departamento, sin embargo, no hizo otra cosa más que abrazarlo y consolarlo y no hizo ningún chiste sobre su aspecto, le dijo qué cosa iba en qué lugar de su cara e incluso organizó una lista en donde dictaba el orden de los productos (“Te enviaré más” le había dicho mientras esparcía el corrector en las bolsas bajo sus ojos, “No te preocupes, te enviaré todas las que necesites, así que usa todo el que quieras”).

Eleanor era demasiado buena en su trabajo, Louis ya sabía eso, estuvo ahí cuando entró a la escuela de maquillaje y estuvo ahí cuando consiguió su primer trabajo importante (“Oh, cállate, no es Beyonce pero no tardaré en ser yo quien se encargue de decirle que deje de moverse para no arruinar el maquillaje, ¡Eh, Louis, que no estoy jugando!”). Pero aquello no era nada comparado a ser maquillado por ella misma. Eleanor había tomado su rostro sucio, delgado, muerto en vida, y lo había convertido en algo casi lo suficientemente bueno como para preguntarse si los últimos meses no habían pasado solo en su cabeza.

No es como si hubiera usado algún color extravagante de sombras en sus ojos (“No subestimes el maquillaje, definitivamente llevas sombra en tus ojos, pero combina muy bien así que a nadie le importa una mierda”), y honestamente ni siquiera se notaba mucho el bálsamo que había puesto en sus labios, pero estaba ahí, el bálsamo rojo que bien todos podían interpretar como que sólo acababa de comer algunos frutos rojos, las sombras en sus ojos que contrastaban con su piel y hacían resaltar lo azul del iris, la base que había eliminado la palidez que había adquirido el último mes, el corrector bajo sus ojos que podía engañar a cualquiera (“A que no se nota que ahora no puedo dormir más de 3 horas seguidas, ¿eh?” había dicho, sonriendo lo suficientemente miserable como para que Eleanor no le devolviera la sonrisa), el iluminador que no se notaba tanto pero por Dios como ayudaba a que los pómulos dejaran de parecer tan jodidamente afilados.

Eleanor le había ayudado a elegir la ropa también, sorprendiéndose de que Louis simplemente no las desechara al primer vistazo como siempre hacía, y lo ayudó a peinar su cabello de una forma que se mantuviera lo suficiente como para llegar a Londres, y le invitó el desayuno, que no fue más que un par de donas glaseadas, y un café que fue haciéndose frio en sus manos, y lo acompañó al aeropuerto, y lo abrazó fuertemente, y le dijo que esperara que dejara de doler mientras estaba en su hogar, y Louis se mordió la lengua cuando quiso decirle que Inglaterra había dejado de ser un hogar a sus dieciocho

años, y la abrazó de vuelta, porque no se había marchado aún y ya quería estar regresando.

“Incluso si no regresas estará bien” le había dicho en su oído mientras el tráfico de Nueva York golpeaba sobre ellos, y Louis entendía a lo que se refería, pero a la vez ni siquiera podía pensar en ello, porque durante todo ese tiempo había extrañado a su familia, pero también la había estado intentando evitar porque dolía demasiado, y ahora ni siquiera podía imaginar cómo es que iba a mantenerse en una sola pieza después del último mes “Quédate donde deje de doler” le dijo, y Louis se dijo que no iba a llorar, porque ahora las bolsas bajo sus ojos no se notaban y sus pómulos parecían mucho más bonitos, y Louis no quería arruinar el maquillaje.

El caso es, que Louis no conocía un lugar donde dejara de doler.

Creía que aquel lugar sería Nueva York, con aquellos edificios demasiado grandes y cafeterías por cualquier lado y aquel ruidoso sonido que significaba una ciudad grande que podría opacar a su corazón rompiéndose, por un momento creyó que sería un buen lugar, con todos sus nuevos amigos sonriéndole y llamándole William y presentándolo a chicos atractivos, creía que al fin podía llamar a eso hogar, aunque Louis odiara su segundo nombre, porque siempre había más cosas positivas que negativas, porque estaba Eleanor y Liam, que siempre le compraban un café cuando lo necesitaba, y lo llenaban de pláticas hasta que terminaban haciendo que él hablara, porque nunca quería hablar, pero cuando estaba con ellos no lograba callarse, estaba esta vista en su departamento, que le hacía querer llorar por lo diminuto que se sentía pero al mismo tiempo por ser parte de todo eso, porque amaba su trabajo, aunque odiara a su jefe.

Creía que podía serlo, y _quizá lo era_ , pensó, quizá todo aquello de verdad era su hogar, porque Louis se había esforzado tanto, pintándolo con lienzos hermosos, asegurándose de darle todos los retoques necesarios, que no podía ser de otra forma. Y había gente que odiaba, pero también que amaba, y no importaba que le llamaran William porque _llamaban_ y eso era más que suficiente para él, porque todo, todo lo había hecho por su cuenta, no tenía nada y ahora había conseguido _casi_ todo. Es sólo que, bueno, la había jodido, esparciendo lienzos sin cuidado por doquier, llenando todo de un color tenue, y ahí estaba el estúpido resultado, un Louis roto, otra vez.

Cuando abordó el avión, se dijo que estaba haciendo lo correcto, que sólo necesitaba un respiro para volver a construir lo que ya había construido una vez, ahora con más cuidado, ahora mucho mejor, se dijo que se estaba yendo para regresar, convenciéndose para no volver atrás.

E iba a estar bien, se sentía sin aliento, con ganas de dormir y llorar, perdido, pero iba a estar bien, porque una decepción amorosa sólo es una decepción cuando amas a la persona, y Louis tenía esta mierda de superación a su lado, y olvidaría a Ethan en cuanto sus pies volvieran a estar sobre la tierra, y no importaba, Dios, no importaba una mierda, porque Louis se veía tan bien con aquel iluminador, en aquellos jeans entubados y aquella camisa ajustada que no tendría problemas en conseguir lo que había estado buscando todos estos años, sólo tenía que hacerlo mejor esta vez, sin caer por estupideces, no volvería a cegarse por sentimientos abrumadores y actuaría como el adulto que era, e incluso si no se sentía lo suficientemente convencido siempre podía fingir, no importaba.

Cuando el avión estuvo en el cielo, Louis bajó dejó sus defensas, porque iba a necesitarlas en cuanto llegara a casa de su madre, y gastarlas con su vecina de asiento habría sido una estupidez.

Iba a estar bien, solamente iba a quedarse unos días, los suficientes como para que dejara de sentirse culpable por no aparecer luego de tanto tiempo, y después se iría, a Alaska, porque había leído que era un buen ambiente para relajarse, a las Vegas, porque ahora tenía tanto dinero para gastar (“La ropa de bebé es jodidamente cara” le había dicho Ethan una noche, y Louis decidió ahorrar por su cuenta tanto como para que dejara de tener excusas estúpidas, y porque sí, la ropa de bebé era cara), a Francia, para que la ciudad del amor se dignara a darle un poco de suerte a su miserable vida amorosa.

Louis aún estaba planeando su siguiente movimiento, todavía seguía sin creer que estaba regresando a Doncaster, es decir, él tenía que regresar algún día, sólo que no así, destruido, desdichado, engañado, infeliz, él iba a volver con dos niños, uno en cada brazo, y un esposo detrás cargando las maletas, y su mamá lo vería orgullosa y su primer padrastro se moriría de tan sólo ver lo bien que lo había hecho, y, Louis les hablaría a sus hermanas de lo grande que era una ciudad como Nueva York, y le contaría a su madre de su trabajo en aquella revista importante, y Louis jamás habría tenido que usar maquillaje para cubrir noches de insomnio y días sin comer, porque las bolsas bajo sus ojos serían por los cuidados hacía sus hijos, y aquello lo mostraría con orgullo diciendo Aquí, miren, es lo mucho que amo a mis hijos, es la muestra de ello, y todos entenderían, y le darían miradas agradables, no se preguntarían si las bolsas bajo sus ojos son porque lo han dejado, no harían conjeturas acerca de por qué lo engañaron.

Louis podía saber perfectamente porqué.

“Porque eres insufrible” se aseguró de decirle Ethan cuando se lo preguntó él mismo, clavando cada palabra en el cuerpo de Louis, “porque eres tan aburrido, William, eres tan jodidamente engreído, que me sorprendería que no lo supieras ya, y por el amor de Dios, tienes un millón de inseguridades, ¿crees que es atractivo escucharte llorar a media noche? Jesús, no, a nadie le importa, L, a nadie.”

Louis lo había hecho mal.

Ethan había sido demasiado bueno en envolverlo alrededor de su meñique, y Louis se había cegado tanto que había olvidado a lo que iba, a lo que estaba apuntando; Louis no necesitaba encontrar a un hombre que le prometiera estrellas para después decirle que no las merecía (“Dios, William, eres tan jodidamente ambicioso”). Louis sólo necesitaba a alguien que firmara una jodida acta de matrimonio y una solicitud de adopción, y si en el camino ambos podían hacer una buena pareja, entonces así sería, pero si el sujeto resultaba ser una mierda, entonces Louis lo dejaría, y se iría con sus hijos (Louis quería montones, pero estaba bien si tan sólo adoptaban 2, porque entendía que no todos estaban listos para criar a más de tres niños —“Dios, Louis, eres tan jodidamente ambicioso”—), y estaría bien, porque hay más amores que el romántico y a Louis le había dejado de importar desde hace mucho.

Cuando aterrizó en Londres se aseguró que su peinado siguiera presentable y se puso un poco más bálsamo porque sentía los labios resecos después de tanto mordérselos, y le mandó un mensaje a Liam, porque le pidió que le avisara cuando hubiese llegado, y le mandó un mensaje a Eleanor, bromeando acerca de que incluso Beyonce envidiaría la resistencia de su maquillaje, e ignoro el email de la casa de adopción de Nueva York, que tenía como motivo un “FELICIDADES” en letras mayúsculas demasiado grandes que pesaban lo suficiente como para que Louis leyera todo lo demás.

Tomó sus maletas y caminó hacia adelante antes de que pudiera volver atrás.

Iba a estar bien, incluso si sólo lo fingía. No estaba ahí para superar su ruptura, estaba ahí para dormir en la casa de su madre unos días, ver a sus hermanas y después superar su ruptura en algún hotel caro de Las Vegas con algún tipo lo suficientemente atractivo, e iba a estar bien, porque Louis tiene esta mierda de la superación de su lado y si ya lo había hecho (superar a alguien que amaba tanto) entonces podría superar a un idiota, incluso si era la persona con la que se había casado.


	2. The life you design

_Now if happiness is always measured_

_By the life you design, that car on the drive_

_Then you should feel better than ever_

_But you know as well as I, it's all lies_

La última vez que Louis había estado en Doncaster, tenía veintidós.

Estaba en su último año de universidad y trabajaba en un periódico, sus gastos apenas podían cubrir sus necesidades y la mitad de una renta, así que vivía al día, compartiendo un lindo departamento con Liam, un chico que conoció en una fiesta universitaria después de que ambos terminaran en la bañera de la casa en donde se había hecho la celebración, llorando. Liam terminó convirtiéndose en su mejor amigo.

Aquel periódico apenas era relevante, pero le daba varios días libres, días que Louis siempre aprovechaba para tomar el primer vuelo a Londres y regresar a ver a su familia.

Las primeras veces después de que Louis aceptó la beca en Nueva York habían sido... difíciles. Su madre no lo decía, pero Louis podía sentir un peso en sus hombros de culpa, podía entenderla, porque Louis también se culpaba constantemente, si se hubiera quedado callado aquello jamás habría pasado y aquel pensamiento era el motivo por el cual no podía dormir.

El caso era que las primeras veces, su padrastro seguía ahí, y Louis se quedaba en una habitación de un hotel barato, porque aquel hombre no soportaba tenerlo en casa, y su madre... su madre hacía lo que podía para mantener un matrimonio y una unión con su hijo.

Fueron ocho veces el primer año. Louis ahorraba su salario que conseguía siendo mesero en un restaurante con esmero, dormía con un compañero de clases que lo usaba para recibir paquetes dudosos por las madrugadas, y Louis lo hacía, porque le pagaba unos cuantos billetes y porque no le cobraba por dormir ahí. Gastaba lo estrictamente necesario, sólo pasaje y comida, ahorraba todo lo demás para un boleto de avión. Louis compró ocho boletos de avión a Doncaster el primer año. Aprovechó cada día libre, cada centavo guardado.

Aquellas primeras ocho veces las cosas no fueron fáciles.

Su familia parecía querer apoyarlo, y Louis sabe, de verdad lo hace, que fue difícil para ellos viniendo de una familia llena de religión, y sabe que lo intentaron, pero hubiera querido que lo hubieran intentado con más fuerza.

Las primeras ocho veces Louis se quedó en un hotel en donde el frío se metía por las sabanas viejas y entumecía sus labios por las noches, se reunía con su familia en un café e intentaban. Su madre se esforzó por seguir viéndolo como su hijo que amaba, sus hermanas seguían tratando de afrontar la situación, Louis intentaba ignorar el nudo en su garganta.

El segundo año fue mejor, Louis sólo viajó seis veces, y celebró su cumpleaños número veintiuno en su casa, porque su padrastro ya no estaba, y Louis agradeció cada vez no quedarse en aquel hotel, y que su madre lo volviera a ver a los ojos como siempre, pero el nudo jamás se fue.

El tercer año apenas pudo ir un par de veces, había dejado de ahorrar cada sueldo que recibía porque lo habían aceptado como pasante en una revista influyente de Nueva York, en donde le pagaban lo suficiente como para dejar aquel departamento lleno de humo y drogas que no le interesaban para buscar algo mejor para sí mismo, el sueldo le alcanzó para pagar la mitad de un lugar con una vista hermosa, con un compañero de habitación decente, y sin llamados a la puerta a las tres de la mañana.

Louis ama a su madre, de verdad lo hace, pero sabe que dejar de hacer visitas que nadie quería era lo mejor, así su madre ya no podía mirarlo pidiéndole perdón y culpándolo al mismo tiempo, y Louis ya no tenía este peso sobre sus hombros que cargaba cada vez que pisaba Londres.

Así que la última vez que Louis había estado en Doncaster, tenía veintidós.

Louis dejó de comprar boletos de avión cuando conoció a Ethan y decidió que estaba harto de sentirse culpable, que estaba harto de hacer sentir culpable a su madre, que siempre le pedía que regresara a casa en cada visita.

No es como si hubiera cortado cualquier lazo con su familia, seguía mensajeándose de vez en cuando con sus hermanas y tomaba las llamadas de su madre cada vez que tenía tiempo; para su mala suerte ahora Louis era la mano derecha del jefe del departamento de deportes, y eso significaba poco tiempo, así que el último año apenas y había hablado con su madre.

La cosa es que esto es lo que hacen los hijos cuando su madre se va a casar por tercera vez, estar en la boda.

Sin embargo, cuando baja del avión ya se está arrepintiendo.

Mientras va en el taxi no se sorprende de que el paisaje apenas y haya cambiado, hay nuevas tiendas que desde su última visita no estaban, hay casas pintadas con colores nuevos y hay un nuevo parque, sin embargo son cosas mínimas, así que cuando mira por la ventana del taxi no puede evitar sentirse un poco nostálgico, es por esto de ser de Nueva York, se dice a sí mismo, es sólo que es reconfortante volver luego de tanto tiempo y que las cosas —la gran mayoría— sigan como cuando él era un mocoso jugando con los niños del vecindario. En Nueva York las cosas siempre están cambiando y corriendo y siendo nuevas, tiene suerte de haber hallado un café que después de dos meses no haya cerrado o cambiado de local, así que sí, es un poco por eso, Louis sabe dentro de sí que es más una persona de rutinas.

Cuando llega a la casa de su madre, Lottie es quién abre la puerta y lo recibe con un gran abrazo y un par de lágrimas que ninguno derrama, y Louis la abraza unos segundos antes de ir con su madre, que está en la cocina, preparando la cena.

Su madre lo mira, y Louis no tiene que pensarlo dos veces antes de saber que no puede decir nada. No puede mencionar a Ethan, ni la cicatriz en su brazo, ni nada de los últimos dos años, porque su madre lo mira con un brillo que hace a Louis querer llorar ahí mismo, deseando que lo hubiera visto así la primera vez que Lous había vuelto.

Su madre lo mira con un amor gigante, con tanto aprecio, con cariño. Y Louis no quiere que deje de verlo así, y mostrarle el desastre con su vida tan sólo haría que su madre se preocupara por cosas innecesarias, y no está ahí para eso, porque Louis se irá en dos semanas, y su madre jamás sabrá nada, porque prefiere que lo recuerde con la mirada que tiene en su rostro.

"Louis" lo llama, dejando lo que está haciendo para pararse a abrazarlo, y cuando se abrazan Louis de verdad no puede creer que estuvo tanto tiempo lejos de ella.

"Hola, mamá" susurra en el abrazo, apretándola contra él, siendo cuidadoso.

"Oh, cariño, te he extrañado tanto" su madre parece a punto de llorar, y no puede culparla porque él también va a hacerlo, "¡no puedo creer que tenga que casarme para que regreses, tú, pequeño mocoso!"

Louis se queja cuando Jay comienza a revolver su cabello y en ese punto no le importa el esmero que tuvo para hacerlo lucir bien.

"Iba a volver pronto de todas formas" le dice, y tiene que desviar la vista porque sabe que no es verdad, sabe que, si su madre no le hubiera llamado hace unas semanas pidiéndole que se regresara, él hubiera tomado ese viaje a Las Vegas antes que pensar en regresar a Reino Unido. "Es difícil por el trabajo".

Su madre asiente frunciendo el ceño, disgustada. "Sí, lo sé, cariño. Daniel me ha dicho que era de esperar, porque ahora ya no trabajas en esa pequeña editorial, ¿no es así?"

Louis asiente, y hay un poco de verdad en ello.

"Sí, ahora me ahogo en páginas color mate y esas mierdas, pero si lo miras por el lado bueno podré pagarte tu vestido".

"Louis, ¡lenguaje!" le dice Jay pero está riendo y su hermana tampoco se muestran sorprendidas por las groserías que Louis siempre ha sido muy propenso a soltar.

Su madre está terminando la comida y Louis ayuda con lo que puede, que es básicamente en poner la mesa porque Jay sabe lo mal cocinero que es así que Louis termina abriendo los cajones equivocados un par de veces antes de dar con los cubiertos y le toma dos intentos saber ahora en donde guardan los platos ahora, pero termina descubriéndolo.

Las gemelas llegan después, corriendo a sus brazos y gritándole lo mucho que lo extrañaban, y Louis estuvo a punto de llorar al notar a sus hermanas más grandes que hace dos años, y las besa muchas veces en sus mejillas como solía hacerlo cuando eran tan sólo unas niñas y Dios, las ha extrañado tanto.

Comen tranquilamente, y para la suerte de Louis la cena se basa en escuchar a sus hermanas quejarse de su escuela y de los chicos.

"¡Louis, ellos son tan idiotas! Tú no eras así a esta edad."

"Daisy tú no puedes realmente saber eso."

"¡Y Louis sí que era estúpido a esa edad!"

"Lenguaje, Lottie."

Y escuchar a Lottie hablando acerca de que ha estado viendo las posibilidades de estudiar en Londres.

"Mamá no está muy convencida aún pero si tu lograste irte cuando tenías diecinueve entonces no sé por qué mamá no quiere dejarme mudar a sólo dos horas."

Hay una magia (que Louis agradece tanto) que hace que las cosas fluyan como si los dos años no hubiera pasado en absoluto. Apenas y preguntan por él, y en todo caso las respuestas que da son lo suficientemente aburridas para que sus hermanas no tengan gran interés así que está yendo bien.

Y entonces terminan de comer y sólo quedan Jay y Louis en la mesa, y Louis está jodidamente exhausto, y quizá es por el jet lag, pero también es porque Louis no ha dejado de sentirse cansado desde que tiene insomnio, pero hace un esfuerzo enorme en mantenerse despierto y no irse a la cama en cuanto todos terminan, porque su madre está a punto de casarse, por tercera vez, y no la ha visto en dos años.

"Así que" comienza Louis, porque siente que es él quien debería empezar, "Daniel."

Y Louis no tiene que ser inteligente para notar la sonrisa discreta que su madre trata de ocultar, ni el apenas visible sonrojo, y Dios, su madre ha tenido pésimo gusto escogiendo hombres en toda su vida, y no es como que Louis se lo vaya a echar en cara alguna vez, no lo hizo cuando su padrastro lo mandó al hospital, y no lo va a hacer ahora, porque Louis (y puede que esté equivocado) siente que para su madre esto de encontrar el amor es lo mismo que para Louis el ser padre, y está ahí sonriendo y viéndose jodidamente feliz y a punto de casarse, y Louis no va a decirle un "¿estás segura? ¿Estás completamente segura? Porque ahora no puedo estar aquí para protegerlos, mamá, ahora tengo que tomar un vuelo de horas interminables, y una vez me vaya de aquí no estoy seguro de cuándo regresaré, así que, ¿de verdad?" porque no puede hacerle eso a la persona que más ama en el mundo.

"Sí" dice su madre, y las niñas aún no se han ido a dormir, (Louis puede escuchar el sonido del televisor en la sala y una conversación acerca de chicos y zapatos y, quizá escuchó mal, pero está casi seguro de que Daisy mencionó algo acerca de clases de Kick boxing) pero lo dice en un susurro, como si lo sintiera irreal, "Llegará más tarde, quería él mismo por ti al aeropuerto, pero creí que, bueno, que sería mejor si..."

Louis asiente, agradeciendo silenciosamente de haber tenido ese trayecto para sí mismo y no tener que ver a su futuro padrastro actuar incómodamente hacia él.

"Te ves bien" dice Louis en cambio, tomando la mano nerviosa de su madre sobre la mesa. calmándola, "te ves hermosa, mamá."

La cosa es que Louis no conoce muy bien a Daniel, el novio y ahora prometido de su madre, Louis ya había dejado las visitas por cumpleaños y días festivos cuando su madre lo conoció, y le hablaba de él por teléfono, mandando fotos de él en los cumpleaños de las chicas, y Lottie se había asegurado de mandarle mensajes diciéndole a Louis sus opiniones, y aunque Louis no lo ha conocido, no en persona al menos, no está particularmente nervioso de que sea un mal hombre, porque las últimas opiniones de las chicas habían sido buenas y las chicas no eran muy consideradas a la hora de juzgar eso, y además, Louis no miente al decir que su madre se ve hermosa, no sólo porque Jay está usando un vestido que Louis había visto escondido en su armario cuando tenía diecisiete y que jamás usó, y porque ahora esté usando aretes preciosos y anillos caros, sino porque, bueno, no se ve como la última vez que salió con alguien.

Con su padre biológico Louis había convivido apenas lo suficiente para saber que era un mal hombre, fumaba un montón en la casa, insultaba a su madre, y su madre se veía destruida, tan rota, que Louis podría hacer una comparación de Jay en su primer matrimonio y de él el último mes y no habría habido diferencia.

Y luego su segundo matrimonio había empezado como terminó; mal. Jay se había casado con su padrastro luego de quedar embarazada, y Louis creció recibiendo palizas y viendo a una Jay desaliñada tratando de mantener una familia por su cuenta.

Ni su padre ni su padrastro se habían preocupado en regalarle a su madre joyería tan bonita como la que ahora llevaba, y tampoco se habían preocupado en hacer buenos lazos con sus hermanas, y Dios, Louis jamás había visto a Jay radiar con tanta alegría desde que tiene memoria, así que, sí, él no está esperando conocer a una escoria de hombre, y eso le tiene tranquilo.

"Te va a encantar" le prometió Jay, tomando su mano con fuerza, "de verdad, Louis. Y, si no lo hace, quiero que sepas que, bueno... que siempre se puede cancelar la boda aún, por eso quería que vinieras antes del día".

Jay lo dice totalmente seria, y Louis admira un poquito más a su madre por lo que le dice, porque recuerda a una Jay llorando por no poder dejar ir a su esposo, aunque golpeara a un Louis de 12 años sin motivos, recuerda a una Jay pidiéndole perdón en la sala de un hospital, intentando explicarle por qué no puede dejar a su padrastro, y no se compara a la Jay que está frente a él, prometiéndole aquello.

Louis sonríe sin mostrar los dientes.

"Qué dices. Eres tú quien se casará con él, mamá, no yo. Mientras tú estés bien entonces está bien."

Ella niega "Se casará con la familia" le dice, lanzando una pequeña mirada a las chicas en la sala y Louis sabe a lo que se refiere.

"Entonces tienes suerte de que a las chicas les agrade" bromea Louis, solo para que la tensión en los hombros de Jay disminuya, y lo hace cuando le da una mirada con el ceño fruncido pero una sonrisa asomándose en la comisura de sus labios.

"Entonces..." comienza su madre y Louis lo sabe incluso antes de que termine de hablar "¿cómo ha estado Nueva York?"

Louis sabe que después de dos años sin verse su madre no está esperando que le cuenta sobre las cafeterías nuevas que abren cada mes y de las que cierran cada dos meses, sabe que no le interesa oír acerca del ruido del tráfico sonando cada mañana que a veces logran hacer que Louis se pregunte qué carajos está haciendo ahí, ni tampoco le interesa la competencia que tiene su editorial con otras, pero es exactamente lo que le cuenta, acerca de que ha dejado de tomar té todas las noches para tomar café todas las mañanas ("No me miras así, mamá, ¡tengo que seguir el ritmo o moriré!"), le cuenta que a veces el tráfico es ocasionado por algún evento de algún canal de televisión que a Louis no le gusta ver pero que, si tiene la oportunidad, se detiene a verlo ("Una vez hicieron un intento de musical de Frozen en un semáforo, fue muy estúpido y me hizo llegar tarde a una junta, ¿quieres ver las fotos?"), y termina hablándole —sólo un poco, porque es uno de los temas que no quiere profundizar— acerca de lo difícil que fue para él adaptarse a ser la mano del jefe del departamento de deportes ("Nunca salgo a mi hora de la salida, y probablemente los demande pronto por ello"), no le dice —Jesús, claro que no— que a veces sólo duerme un par de horas por el trabajo, ni le cuenta que ha llorado en el baño de la empresa, porque su madre no necesita saber que a veces se siente sin aire por ningún motivo aparente, no le dice acerca del trato poco profesional que comenzó a recibir del jefe de departamento cuando se supo que era gay, no le dice nada que pueda preocuparla, porque no está ahí para eso.

Tampoco abre la boca para decir nada acerca del último mes y por supuesto que nunca menciona a Ethan, ni la boda, ni la adopción, y cuando su madre parece notar lo que es la cicatriz en su brazo, él habla sobre... sobre Liam, y eso parece ser lo suficiente para que su madre no pregunte y Louis no tenga que mentir.

"Suena como un buen chico" Jay sonríe, y su sonrisa es más auténtica cuando Louis termina de contarle de Liam que cuando le contaba acerca del tráfico de Nueva York.

Louis sabe que quizá su madre se esté haciendo la idea equivocada, pero él no ha dicho nada para influenciar eso y decide que dejarla pensar lo que quiera pensar será lo mejor ahora.

"Sí, lo amarías" dice Louis, porque es cierto. Liam sería el hombre que habría encantado a su madre. Liam, siendo tan caballeroso y amable, y atractivo, colgando un letrero de "buen chico" en su cabeza. Liam es este tipo de personas que no tiene inconvenientes en ayudar a quien sea que lo necesite, en ser este chico que es respetuoso y agradable, y Louis lo amaba por ello. "Está en el departamento de música, así que no coincidimos en el trabajo, pero comemos juntos casi todo el tiempo".

Su madre asiente, encantada de escuchar algo acerca de un amigo que no fuera Eleanor.

"Deberías decirle que asista a la boda, no tengo ningún problema" Jay propone y sabe que su madre está un poco a la espera de que le presente a alguien en ese punto.

Louis nunca lo ha hecho.

A veces, cuando visitaba Doncaster más a menudo, Louis soltaba un par de nombres de sus amigos o compañeros de tragos y nunca divagaba más allá, la única persona constante era Eleanor, y su madre estaba un poco cansada de ella. Nunca habló de algún chico en específico, nunca habló de algún chico en ese sentido. Y entonces Louis vuelve a enojarse con Ethan, con él y su estúpida manipulación y el estúpido tiempo que perdió a su lado, y está un poco enojado consigo mismo también, porque si el último mes hubiera pasado después de la boda, él está seguro de que le hubiera presentado a Ethan a su madre. Él ya había invitado a Ethan a la boda de su madre.

"Estaría encantado" dice Louis y el rostro de su madre se ilumina por completo, pero Louis le corta negando la cabeza "pero ahora mismo no está teniendo mucho tiempo, su madre está atravesando un divorcio y él quiere asegurarse de estar con ella".

Su madre no está dispuesta a dejarlo pasar, incluso hay un brillo en sus ojos cuando la información de que Louis sabe y es consciente acerca de su vida a tal punto de saber la situación de su madre llega a sus oídos y entonces Louis se recuerda el por qué no le menciona mucho a su madre acerca de su vida en Nueva York. De su vida más allá de tráfico y cafés y esas cosas.

"Pero sólo vendría a la fiesta. ¡Servirá para dejar el estrés! No tiene que venir y ayudar o algo por el estilo si eso es lo que te preocupa. Nos portaremos bien con tu invitado."

Su madre nunca ha conocido a algún chico de Louis, además de Harry, y él ni siquiera fue su chico, así que entiende el apuro por querer ver a Louis con pareja, pero Louis no va a presentarle a nadie hasta que sepa que es algo real, casi como lo que creía tener con el imbécil de Ethan, así que sí, Liam no vendrá a ninguna boda.

"No vendrá" le dice, mientras deja un beso en su muñeca sellando el asunto, porque no puede dejar que su madre vaya por ahí diciéndole a sus hermanas de que quizá un sujeto llegue como acompañante de Louis a la boda, Louis no necesita esas situaciones ahora mismo. "Creo que debería ir a dormir" Louis se levanta del asiento en donde está, sintiendo su cabeza pedir a gritos un descanso y sintiendo la mirada de reproche de su madre, "dijiste que mañana iremos a buscar el vestido, ¿Cierto? ¿a qué hora quieres salir?"

Louis odia todo lo que tiene que ver con arreglos florales, colores suaves y pasteles de demostración, así que cuando su madre le dijo hace dos meses que iba a casarse, Louis confió en sus hermanas y en la planificadora que Lottie le había dicho que habían contratado, y se limitó a mandar dinero para cubrir los gastos, él había pagado el salón y los arreglos florales y un par de mierdas más, y su madre le había dicho que ella estaría satisfecha si Louis podía hacerse un espacio para ir con ella a elegir el color de los manteles, pero en lugar de eso Louis se había ofrecido a pagar por ellos también.

Así que la mayoría de las cosas ya están resueltas, sólo faltan un par de confirmaciones y los vestidos y trajes, y su madre lo obligó a jurar que estaría con ella para la compra del vestido, y Louis había dicho que podía hacer eso, porque era débil con su madre y cuando lo prometió no contaba con que tendría que volar todo un océano con un corazón roto en su manga, porque en ese entonces estaba siendo demasiado idiota firmando los papeles de adopción y asintiendo a cualquier mierda que Ethan decía, sintiéndose jodidamente feliz como para prometer llegar dos semanas antes de la boda a Doncaster.

Su madre ahora ha dejado de mirarlo, concentrándose en el suelo.

"Mhm, Anne... bueno, Anne y yo acordamos que nos veríamos a las diez en Londres, ¿eso suena bien para ti?"

Y, oh.

"Oh."

Su madre juega nerviosa con sus manos, no lo mira y Louis tampoco está buscando su mirada.

"¿Anne?"

Louis no los había visto desde que se fue a los diecinueve, a ninguno.

"Louis, yo, sé que...pero, ¿puedes hacer esto por mí?"

Louis piensa en que no los ha visto en cinco años, piensa en por qué no los ha visto en cinco años, y luego piensa en su madre, en que no ha regresado después de dos años a casa, en que evita sus llamadas cada vez que puede, en que ha estado tan lejos de todo eso, en que tan pronto como todo termine, desaparecerá de nuevo y sí, está bien. Puede hacer eso.

¿Liam no se lo había advertido? ¿Y qué había dicho él? Que lo enfrentaría, porque ya no era un adolescente de diecinueve años lleno de miedo.

"Por supuesto" le dice, sonriéndole, acercándose para apretar sus manos entras las propias, porque está bien, porque es un adulto y es la boda de su madre, y ahora tiene más cosas importantes que preocuparse por la familia Styles, como responder aquel email de la casa de adopción o seguir evitando todas las llamadas de Ethan, y ya no es un adolescente herido por palabras de niños, así que sí, está bien "Estaré listo a las ocho, entonces."

Louis siente sus entrañas revolverse cuando su madre le mira agradecida.

"Me llenas de orgullo, cariño."

Y las palabras de Ethan comienzan a golpear cada vez más fuerte cuando comienza a acercarse a su habitación.

_Eres un jodido mentiroso, amor_

Así que toma su maleta y sube a su cuarto, se arrastra al baño, con Ethan a sus espaldas haciéndolo sentir más pequeño con sus palabras, y se asegura de desmaquillar su rostro hasta volver a ver las bolsas bajo sus ojos y la palidez en sus mejillas y aquellos pómulos jodidamente afilados que comienza a odiar.

Y cuando termina de darse una ducha y está acurrucado en aquella cama que alguna vez fue suya, Louis se dice que va a estar bien.

Sabe que Anne es la mejor amiga de Jay, así ha sido siempre, y quizá es porque tiene tantas cosas en su cabeza ahora mismo (el engaño, la hospitalización, la ruptura) que por un segundo lo olvidó, o quizá simplemente se quiso convencer a sí mismo de que no tendría que lidiar con ese asunto ahora.

Entonces, no es como que el mundo se vaya a acabar si los vuelve a ver, y mientras trata de encontrar calor en las mantas de su cama, se dice que toda va a estar bien, que sólo son dos semanas, y él puede con ello, que lo de ahora sólo es el estrés por el maldito Jet lag y por el engaño, la hospitalización, la ruptura, que ahora mismo se siente un poco asfixiado, pero que no necesita hundirse en eso, porque tendrá tiempo de sobra cuando vaya a Las Vegas y termine con más alcohol del que debería y no importará porque Liam estará ahí para asegurarse de que eso no pase y quizá Eleanor vaya por él, así que, bien, mañana sólo tiene que ser el hombre adulto que ya es y decirle a su madre que se ve hermosa con cada vestido que se pruebe.

Y estará bien, porque tiene esta cosa de la superación de su lado, y ver a Harry o a Anne, o a algún otro Styles no significará nada, porque han avanzado con su vida y son lo suficientemente maduros para dejarlo atrás, e incluso si Harry va y lo mira como aquella vez ("Eres un asco, Louis") no importa, porque Louis es un hombre exitoso, y el que sea gay no cambia una maldita cosa sobre eso.

Programa el despertador una hora antes de la que le había dicho a su madre, porque no está seguro de poder maquillarse tan rápido como Eleanor lo hizo con él y necesitará tiempo si quiere asegurarse de cubrir el último mes en su rostro.

Cuando termina de programar la alarma, Louis ve el email que ha estado evitando desde hace un par de días, y decide que ya ha sido suficiente por hoy, arrojando el celular lejos de él.


	3. Different stages

_And it's been ages, different stages_

_Come so far from princess park_

Su madre había tocado a su puerta por la mañana cuando Louis había terminado de arreglar su apariencia, sonriéndole todo el camino y haciendo pequeños comentarios que involucraban a Anne, asegurándose de hacerla ver como una buena amiga ("Me ha ayudado con todo, cariño, de verdad") y agradeciéndole constantemente por haber regresado antes de la boda.

Louis... había dormido. Se había despertado tan solo un par de veces por la madrugada, pero se sentía mejor, y quizá era por el aire fresco, pero se sentía menos como un muerto viviente y más como un hijo que estaba a punto de celebrar la tercera boda de su madre.

Llegaron justos de tiempo. Daniel, el prometido de su madre, había tenido que ir a trabajar temprano así que habían tenido que ir en la camioneta de Jay, atrasándose porque su madre entraba y salía de la casa cada vez con más cosas como un suéter, su bolsa de cosméticos y una botella de agua. Louis no dijo nada mientras la miraba divertido detrás del volante porque no son más que sólo unos minutos de retraso y está dispuesto a dejarla liderar el día de hoy, puesto que es su vestido el que van a comprar.

Tardaron un poco en encontrar un buen lugar para estacionarse ("¡La camioneta no entrará ahí, mamá!" "Claro que lo hará, ¿quieres que lo haga por ti?"), y cuando llegaron al lugar del encuentro—una cafetería que jamás podría cerrar en dos meses—, no sólo hay una Anne unos años mayor ahí, sino que también hay un Harry con una melena de rizos y una Gemma ahora de su misma altura _._

Jay le lanza una mirada nerviosa, como si temiera que Louis en cualquier momento se dará la vuelta y saldrá del lugar, y tiene sentido, porque su madre sólo mencionó a Anne, no a Gemma, definitivamente no ha Harry, pero Louis le sonríe a su madre, porque es su boda y es la persona que más ama en el mundo. Pone una mano en su espalda y la empuja ligeramente para que ambos crucen el establecimiento hacia la mesa.

Cuando Anne y sus hijos los miran llegar, los tres se ponen de pie, torpes, nerviosos, pero sonriendo con los dientes, los tres.

Y... 

Bien, sí. El asunto con Harry es que espera que sea difícil, porque, bueno, por todo.

Se conocieron desde siempre, porque sus madres son este tipo de madres que se hacen amigas desde la preparatoria y por algún motivo se juran esta amistad eterna en donde comparten chismes y no se separan, aunque comiencen a trabajar en lugares distintos, y se las arreglan para que sus hijos se conozcan desde que nacen, así que, bueno, en los recuerdos de la infancia de Louis siempre hay rizos color chocolate y sonrisas con hoyuelos.

Y entonces las cosas se complicaron, se complicaron y Louis tuvo que dejar atrás este pueblo y hacer una vida lejos.

Louis espera que las cosas sean difíciles, incomodas, miradas que no quiere ver, comentarios que no quiere escuchar, porque no terminaron bien, porque no sólo se alejaron lentamente, no, su amistad no termino por falta de tiempo o porque sus intereses se volvieron diferentes o porque simplemente no había amistad ahí, básicamente Harry y Louis dejaron de ser LouisyHarry de la peor forma; Louis siendo un idiota que no pudo callarse dos palabras, un Harry que no pudo guardarse cuatro.

Está temblando de miedo en su interior; Louis ha recibido un par de palizas porque decidió que las sonrisas de las chicas no le encendían el corazón y al parecer eso supone un problema para todos, y bien, es una mierda, pero lo soportó con su padrastro a los diecinueve, lo soportó con aquel bastardo fuera de un bar a los veintiún, lo soportó en la editorial del periódico a los veintidós, lo ha soportado, lo va a soportar, pero no quiere que su madre tenga que verlo hacerlo, y tampoco está seguro de poder soportarlo si viene de Harry, porque, bien, lo ha _superado_ pero...

Pero entonces Harry no tiene la mirada que tenía la última vez que Louis lo vio.

_Eres un asco, Louis._

Sino que sonríe en cuanto lo ve, y Louis tiene que esforzarse en no tropezar con sus propios pies.

Han pasado cinco años desde la última vez que Louis los vio, y parece el tiempo suficiente para que la cabellera de Harry ahora llegue a sus hombros, rizos por aquí y por allá, y nota que el rostro de adolescente ahora está más definido con aquel perfil y facciones fuertes. Y luce más alto, hombros y espalda grandes. Pero los hoyuelos siguen ahí cuando le sonríe y los ojos siguen siendo de un verde que una vez hizo a Louis creer que era su color favorito.

Gemma y Anne no tienen un peinado muy diferente a como solían, Anne ahora tiene un par de líneas en su rostro y Gemma está usando un maquillaje sutil que antes hubiera odiado. Pero se ven diferentes aún cuando no hay algo nuevo.

"¡Perdón por llegar tarde!" se disculpa Jay en cuanto ella y Anne se saludan con un abrazo. Su tono es tranquilo, pero Louis sabe que hay nervios detrás de cada palabra simple que quiere ocultar. "Ha sido culpa de Louis."

Y Louis no menciona que ya iban quince minutos tarde por las interrupciones de su madre antes de subirse a la camioneta, porque es su día, incluso si aún no es la boda, él quiere que disfrute y recuerde felizmente el día en que compró su vestido.

"Lo siento por ello" dice, juntando fuerzas para que la sonrisa en su cara no salga demasiada forzada cuando se las da a la familia castaña enfrente suyo.

Los tres Styles ríen, aunque no ha dicho nada tan divertido como para merecer más de una sonrisa, pero lo hacen, y Louis se repite a sí mismo que no necesita arruinar el día de su madre haciendo el ambiente incomodo, así que no rueda los ojos, aún cuando quiere hacerlo.

Es una persona madura, se recuerda.

Anne se acerca para abrazarlo también, pero eso es demasiado para un Louis que nunca ha sido fanático del contacto físico con extraños, así que hace este movimiento en dónde le tiende la mano.

"Ha pasado un tiempo" dice Louis, y Anne asiente mientras junta la suya con la de él y esconde una mueca decepcionada, pero aquello apenas entra en el radar de su madre que está buscando algo en su bolso, así que Louis no se siente mal por ello.

"Has... has crecido mucho, Louis"

Y Louis asiente sin pensar mucho en sus palabras. No considera que haya cambiado demasiado, sigue teniendo ese pelo que Jay solía revolver cuando era más bajo que ella, pero el corte es diferente, y bueno, hay años de por medio en donde no se han visto para nada.

Hace lo mismo con Harry y Gemma, y todo es sonrisas flojas y saludos cordiales y Louis no tiene que esforzarse mucho en ignorar el apretón ligero que Harry le da cuando unen sus manos ni en la mirada que tiene en su rostro, porque se gira rápidamente hacia su madre cuando ésta saca su cartera de su bolso y señala la caja registradora

"Iré a comprar un café y partiremos" les dice a todos, y Louis nota los cafés que cada uno tienen ya en la mesa, y en el hecho de que su madre y él no han desayunado nada más que una barra de cereal que su madre encontró en el asiente trasero del auto ("Te lo juro Louis, no ha vencido" "Mamá, no puedes olvidar comida en el carro").

"Iré yo" dice, buscando su propia billetera desgastada en su bolsillo trasero, y cuando su madre está a punto de protestar, Louis la interrumpe "está bien, es sólo que soy quisquilloso con mi café, moriré si lo hacen mal, no tardaré" y sólo porque Jay siempre lo educó como alguien educado, se gira hacia los demás "¿ustedes quieren algo más?"

Y su madre parece encantada con Louis siendo maduro y caballeroso así que Louis sigue sonriendo tranquilamente incluso cuando todos dicen que están bien.

"Dame un café negro y no le pongas leche entera o tendré que demandarte" musita Louis cuando llega a la caja, mirando brevemente entre el chico divertido escondiendo su risa detrás del mostrador y regresando la mirada al mensaje que está mandando a Liam, apenas tiene que pensar un minuto en lo que le gustaría a su madre "y un capuchino, eh, ponle todo lo que a una señora le gustaría" dice, porque Louis nunca ha prestado atención a como Eleanor lo pide realmente.

El chico del mostrador ríe anotando la orden "Bien, chico bonito, un horrible café negro y un delicioso capuchino, ¿algo más?"

Louis no se sonroja ante la mirada que el chico le lanza, porque él tiene esta experiencia que sólo alguien que frecuentaba los bares de Nueva York podría tener, así que le sonríe de la misma forma.

"Sí, uhm, dame cuatro de tus panecillos que tienes ahí, que no estén rancios, pero nada que tenga queso dentro porque no quiero vomitar hoy, y ah, ¿tu coqueteo incluye descuento o sólo deberías ir a prepararme ese horrible café negro?"

No hay fila detrás de él por lo que no se siente precisamente apurado, y Louis no está coqueteando de todas formas (al menos no en serio, no va a tomar el número de teléfono del chico si él lo insinuase —y Jesús, su madre está a unas mesas de distancia de todas formas—) así que no hay motivos para sentirse incomodo o avergonzado, y si puede conseguir no pagar un estúpidamente caro capuchino lo aprovechará.

El chico vuelve a reír, Louis no cree que sea mayor a él, seguramente estará en el último año de universidad porque este tipo de empleos son para ese tipo de chicos, pero aún así el sujeto no se ve _tan_ joven, y quizá aquel trabajo no es un trabajo de medio tiempo para él.

"Bien, chico bonito, te regalaré los panecillos sólo para que tengas un motivo más de volver algún otro día sin aquel sujeto que me está asesinando con la mirada desde que te he sonreído, pero me temo que tendrás que pagar por el horrible café negro y el delicioso capuchino."

Louis frunce el ceño, porque hasta donde él recuerda no ha venido con nadie más que su madre, Anne y sus hijos, y uh, no, él no ha traído a nadie como lo que describe el chico y por un momento cree que es sólo una excusa para hacerle pagar por los cafés ridículamente caros, pero antes de decirle al chico algo así como una súplica de 'Vamos viejo, no seas tacaño' voltea a la mesa en donde está su madre y Anne, y las ve platicando algo muy emocionadas que seguramente tienen que ver con el tema de los vestidos, y ve a Gemma y a Harry conversando aparte; Gemma viendo algo en su celular, moviendo los labios, pero Harry está viéndolo a él.

Louis no cree que sea lo mejor gritarle desde donde está si ha cambiado de opinión y ahora quiere otro café o lo que sea, así que no lo hace, porque ya había preguntado antes.

Louis frunce el ceño cuando le da la tarjeta al chico, que sigue viéndolo con una sonrisa.

"Eso ha sido muy tacaño de tu parte" murmura, porque, bueno, quizá no es del todo muy maduro.

Sabe que es estúpido querer ahorrar un par de dólares cuando dentro de poco gastará mucho en un vestido de boda, pero él y Liam han llegado a la conclusión que aquello más que nada es la costumbre que un Louis nuevo de diecinueve años en Nueva York con apenas el sueldo justo para vivir creó para poder sobrevivir.

El chico presiona la pantalla que tiene por delante antes de regresarle la tarjeta "Oye, ya te estoy regalando cuatro panecillos" le dice, todavía con esa sonrisa que no ha quitado desde que Louis está ahí por sus cafés.

El chico prepara su café negro y Louis está pendiente que no haya ninguna gota de lecha entera de por medio, y cuando está preparando el capuchino no pregunta si sabe lo que está haciendo solamente porque él tampoco lo hace.

"Tu orden, niño bonito" le entrega los cafés en dos vasos, y Louis no tiene animo de guiñarle un ojo ahora que ha tenido que pagar por ello, "vamos, ¿puedes culparme de no coquetear _demasiado_ contigo cuando tienes novio?"

Louis quiere insistirle en que no tiene novio, pero entonces recuerda el acta de divorcio que Ethan aún no ha firmado y se le revuelve el estómago, así que se despide del chico agradeciéndole por los panecillos gratis y luego huye a la mesa en donde le están esperando.

"Oh, Louis, ¡No tenías que comprar todo esto!" le dice Jay, aunque no esconde lo satisfecha que se ve con su capuchino y la bolsa de panecillos.

Louis tiene que recordarse ahí mismo que no está ahí para pensar sobre Ethan, ni para pasar su duelo de ruptura con su madre consolándolo, él está ahí porque su madre se casará y Louis quiere que sea la mujer más feliz en su boda, así que se esfuerza en sacar una sonrisa, tratando de hacerla sincera.

"Me encargaré de que desayunes algo más decente por el camino, pero estos pobres panecillos son todo lo que podemos conseguir ahora."

Su madre lo ve casi ofendida mientras le está dando una mordida al primer panecillo de la bolsa.

"Pero qué dices, ¡estos pastelillos son lo mejor de Londres!"

Y es cuando Louis apenas lo nota, que no son simples panecillos, son pastelillos, pastelillos que se ven esponjosos y dignos de ser pagados, no de ser regalados, y entonces Louis se siente casi un poco mal por haber sido no muy amable con el sujeto detrás del mostrador. En su defensa, si hubiera pensado que en aquel lugar venderían algo así, hubiera tenido la intención de pagar por ello.

"Mhm, es lo que veo" musita, lanzando una mirada fugaz al chico, que le sonríe desde su lugar y le guiña un ojo, y sí, quizá Louis está un poco muerto de vergüenza ahora.

"¿Deberíamos irnos?" pregunta Gemma, parándose del lugar siendo seguida por su hermano y su madre, "Busqué tiendas, Louis, ¿quieres echarle un vistazo? ¿tienes alguna idea de a dónde deberíamos ir primero?"

Gemma se acerca a él con el celular en la mano, pero Louis hace una seña de negación antes de que se acerque demasiado y pueda ver lo que tiene en su celular.

"Hay una boutique muy buena no muy lejos de aquí, me gustaría ir ahí primero."

Louis quizá está siendo un poco rudo considerando el tono que deja poco espacio para discusión, y quizá debería explicarle que esa es la tienda de la que su madre siempre hablaba cuando Louis era pequeño y tenían que soportar a su primer padrastro mientras soñaba despierta con una boda que no se realizaría, piensa en que quizá debería hacerlo, pero también piensa que no tiene la obligación, así que no lo hace.

Su madre está demasiado entretenida hablando algo acerca de copas y recuerdos para reprender a Louis. Gemma frunce el ceño, pero asiente, guardando su celular, y Louis tiene que hacer malabares para poder ver el mensaje que le acaba de llegar sin quemarse con su café.

_"¡suerte en tu búsqueda! Ya me estoy sintiendo mal por las chicas que tendrán que soportar tu irritable ser cuando te empieces a desesperar"_

Louis quiere contestarle que no hay nadie más irritable además de él cuando su equipo favorito pierde, pero Jay y Anne ya se están dirigiendo a la salida y los chicos también. Harry deteniéndose en la puerta por él.

Musita un "a la mierda Payne, tú me ayudarás a elegirlo" por una nota de voz antes de guardar su teléfono y alcanzar a los demás, no sin darle una última mirada de agradecimiento por salvar el desayuno de su madre al sujeto detrás del mostrador, que también le regala un último guiño.

Ni Louis ni los demás caminan más de un par de pasos cuando se detienen.

Hay un tipo alto y corpulento que está frente a ellos, Louis no lo reconoce en absoluto.

"Oh, Al, llegaste rápido" saluda Gemma y el tipo deja de lucir aterrador cuando le da una sonrisa amable. Louis se pregunta sí es que de verdad no lo conoce o lo ha olvidado, pero no hay nada en su memoria.

Todos le saludan, y su madre le agradece por ir con ellos, así que Louis deduce que no es un completo extraño si su madre lo está abrazando al saludarlo.

"Este es Louis" le dice Anne al sujeto, que mira hacia abajo para verlo, y luego ella se gira a Louis, "Louis, éste es Albert, vendrá con nosotros hoy."

"Un gusto" musita, apretando la mano que Albert le tiende.

"Igualmente, Harry me ha hablado sobre ti" le dice Albert, sonriéndole casi afectuoso y Louis frunce el ceño.

"¿Lo ha hecho?" pregunta, confundido, y Louis gira para ver a Harry pero éste sólo es una masa de rizos y con un sonrojo en sus mejillas que se niega a verlo, escucha a Gemma reír a su lado y Louis asiente, sin entender "Uhm, sí, supongo que lo ha hecho. Después de todo mi madre es la persona que se casa, así que tiene sentido."

"Eh...¿sí? ¿supongo?" Albert intercambia miradas con Harry y asiente, alejándose después de que los saludos terminaran "Yo, sí, estaré con ustedes hoy así que si necesitas algo puedes decírmelo."

Louis frunce el ceño, porque Albert está diciendo lo mismo que una chica de alguna tienda departamental diría, pero asiente.

"Okay, igualmente, creo."

Caminar por las calles de Londres es imposible con más de dos personas a la par, así que forman pequeños grupos, y Louis es un buen hijo así que deja que su madre y Anne vayan juntas para que puedan hablar de encajes y cortes, y luego Albert está detrás de ellos, con Gemma a su lado diciéndole los lugares que espera ver porque ha visto buenas reseñas, así que eso lo deja con un Harry en medio junto a él.

Louis sabe que no hay nada por lo que preocuparse, porque parece que el Harry homofóbico no está ahí así que no se siente presionado a querer estar lo más lejos posible, y Anne y Gemma no han tenido oportunidad de acercarse con preguntas acerca de su vida, así que el pronóstico de buen día sigue ahí.

Harry carraspea a su lado luego de un par de cuadras "Mm, ¿Louis?" murmura a penas lo suficientemente alto para que Louis aparte la mirada de su teléfono y lo mire.

Louis manda un emoticón enojado a Liam antes de guardar su teléfono "¿Qué pasa?"

"Yo..." Harry se muerde el labio inferior, y hay una imagen idéntica en la memoria de Louis de un Harry de nueve años haciendo eso que aparta tan rápido como llega "Ha pasado un tiempo."

Louis frunce el ceño sin entender muy bien a Harry, y asiente, bebiendo de su café "Cinco años" responde cuando mira a Harry tratando de encontrar palabras, creyendo que a eso es a lo que se refiere "Sí, has crecido."

Eso parece animar a Harry, que se gira a sonreírle y Louis se tiene que repetir que está haciendo esto (esto, ser amable y respetuoso y hablar con Harry simpáticamente) porque ama a su madre y no la ha visto dos y no quiere decepcionarla, así que no se aparta cuando Harry comienza a hablar emocionado "Lo sé, y me he dejado crecer el cabello."

"Lo he notado."

Harry ríe, como si Louis acabara de contar un chiste, como si acabara de decir algo muy divertido, y es entonces cuando Louis se preocupa de que la risa de Harry sea demasiada escandalosa que nota un par de miradas sobre ellos, y Louis no lo entiende, porque ni siquiera está demasiado cerca de Harry o tomando su mano como para llamar la atención, y se pregunta si es por su maquillaje o por la carcajada de Harry, aún cuando ambas cosas no sean cosas tan escandalosas.

"Y tú te cortaste el cabello" Harry señala y Louis no sabe de lo que habla porque no ha tenido un corte decente desde hace un par de meses, pero recuerda el estilo de peinado que solía usar antes, hace cinco años, y entiende, porque ahora su cabello no es el de un niño de quince años que no sabe nada acerca de peinados. Ahora los costados están más cortos que lo demás y sí, luce diferente "te queda ven, te ves bien."

"Gracias" Louis tira su vaso en el bote de basura más cercano, satisfecho por el café, "aunque ahora mi cabello no está en el mejor momento, lo cortaré para la boda."

Harry a su lado parece encantado por cada palabra que recibe de Louis y él finge que no lo nota.

"Louis" Harry empieza cuando divisan una de las Boutiques de vestidos más populares que hay en Londres, "yo, uhm, acerca de hace tiempo, cuando tú..."

Y Louis sabe a lo que quiere llegar.

Le da tiempo, porque Harry de verdad parece concentrado en buscar las palabras y Louis cree que no sería lo mejor si sólo lo corta, así que Harry acomoda nerviosamente su cabello y arregla su camisa antes de continuar.

"Lo siento" le dice, en medio de la calle mientras cruzan por el paso peatonal, hay personas caminando hacia todos lados y por un momento Louis no puede divisar a su madre.

Louis no lo mira, porque le basta con escucharlo. Y porque no quiere tropezar con las personas de la calle.

Cuando tenía diecinueve, e hizo un montón de cosas estúpidas que lo mandaron al hospital, aquello era lo único que habría querido escuchar. Lo único que le habría ayudado. Y quizá en otro momento aquello hubiera tenido el peso que debería, el peso que Louis le había cedido luego de llorar el primer mes en su nuevo departamento en Nueva York porque se había ido de Doncaster sin escuchar esas palabras, pero ahora no puede sentirlo realmente, no como a un Louis de veinte le hubiera gustado, y quizá es por la llamada entrante de Ethan o por el email sin responder en su correo, pero termina sintiéndose...bueno, normal, no hay nada.

Y hay sinceridad en la voz de Harry, lo sabe, y sabe que seguramente si ahora se ha disculpado es porque antes ha estado cargando con ello, y un Louis de veinte hubiera podido apreciar cuánto es lo que Harry le está diciendo con esas palabras, pero un Louis de veinticuatro no se toma el tiempo a pensar sobre ello ahora.

"No te preocupes, hombre" le responde, palmeando su espalda porque eso es lo que Liam hace con él y no tiene otra persona como referencia, "aquello fue hace siglos, éramos mocosos que no sabían lo que hacían, estamos bien."

Y Harry tarda unos segundos en responder, mordiendo su labio de nuevo, mirándolo con ojos inseguros.

"¿Estamos... bien?"

"Por supuesto" le asegura Louis, sacando su teléfono cuando vuelve a vibrar en el bolsillo de su chaqueta, frunciendo el ceño ante el número desconocido que está llamando y del que tiene un puñado de llamadas perdidas y mensajes recibidos, lo bloquea antes de volver a guardar el celular "estamos bien, Harry."

Harry abre la boca para hablar, pero ya han llegado a la tienda y Louis se apresura a acercarse a su madre, porque no sabe qué hacer, pero quiere estar cerca de ella por si lo necesita.

La tienda es grande y ostentosa y quizá es porque todavía es temprano pero no hay tantas personas dentro, hay un montón de escaparates con vestidos blancos preciosos y otros cuelgan en diferentes lugares de las paredes, Louis también ve que hay un lugar más grande al fondo de la tienda en donde están los probadores decorados en tonos pastel y al centro hay un espejo gigante.

La tienda es grande, de cuatro pisos, y una empleada con gesto indiferente que parece estar en sus cuarentas es la que se encarga de ellos en cuanto llegan y apunta los diseños que Gemma y Jay especifican.

"Queremos algo con encaje" Gemma enuncia, "algo sexy, pero uh, sexy sutil."

"No tan escotado" dice Jay con rubor en las mejillas siendo empujada por una Anne divertida, "Y lo quiero muy largo, como...sí, muy largo."

"Que no sea aburrido" pide Anne ganándose una mirada irritada de la empleada que de todas formas está tomando notas, "Y uh, mi hija leyó una reseña acerca del servicio de vinos para clientes, ¿cree que...?"

La señora niega antes de que Anne terminé, y Louis considera que aquello es muy descortés, pero piensa que gruñirle que haga su maldito trabajo bien tampoco será muy cortés de su parte.

"Es sólo para socios" explica, como si aquello fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo y Louis cree verla como rueda los ojos, pero se dice que está imaginando cosas, "socios o San Valentín. Hoy no es catorce de febrero, ¿verdad?" les pregunta dulcemente, como si fueran estúpidos, "y dudo que sean socios, ¿o me equivoco?"

Louis se sorprende de que Gemma (Gemma, la chica que siempre tenía algo qué decir, por lo que pelear, la chica que nunca dudaba en defenderse) esté en silencio, y Anne a su lado parece un poco avergonzada por si quiere preguntar, y Jay...

Jay tiene un sonrojo que está por todo su rostro, mirando el suelo, y eso basta para que Louis empuje a Harry a un lado (sólo porque está en su camino, de verdad) y quede frente a la señora que sigue viéndolos con expresión irritada.

"Entonces seremos socios" dice, porque la ropa de bebé es cara y ha ahorrado tanto dinero como para ahogarse en una suite de Las Vegas con alcohol exageradamente caro, y le importa una mierda porque si su madre quiere vino mientras disfruta de comprar su vestido entonces que así sea.

La empleada lo mira sin entender, como si las palabras que Louis pronuncio fuerte y claro no hubieran llegado a sus oídos.

"Louis" le llama su madre, negando, avergonzada "no tienes que... no importa, cariño, está bien."

Pero Louis sigue mirando expectante, mirando con las cejas pronunciadas a la mujer que parece mirarlo a la espera de que le dijera que era sólo una broma.

"Para...Tienes que pagar de lleno la membresía" le dijo, lentamente, aún sin moverse del suelo, "para ser socio tienes que liquidarla, no puedes pagarla en plazos, como los vestidos."

Louis frunció el ceño, pero luego un foco se prendió en su cabeza.

Ah, vaya.

Bueno, no es que llevara ropa con agujeros por todos lados y demasiado vieja para estar desgastada, pero todos llevaban ropa cómoda, nada extravagante; Louis llevaba estos jeans que estaban un poco desgastados con un—según él, muy original— hoyo justo arriba de la rodilla derecha, una sudadera suelta y sus vans negras que quizá no estaban muy pulcras, pero se veía bien, y se sentía bien, y Jesús, con ese tipo de ropa solía ir a trabajar cuando no había juntas importantes programadas.

Jay y Anne iban con vestidos sencillos pero lindos, y zapatillas que lucían cómodas y preciosas pero que también el tiempo se había encargado de resaltar el uso, pero lucían bien, de verdad, Louis no había pensado en otra cosa además de lo lindas y frescas que lucían.

Y Gemma llevaba estos pantalones flojos que se agitaban con el aire y una camiseta lisa que le hacía ver como una chica joven y guapa, muy natural.

Louis ni siquiera entendía qué estaba mal con Albert porque el sujeto vestía completamente de prendas negras pulcras y bien cuidadas.

Y Harry, bueno Harry...lucía como un modelo. ¿Qué era esa camiseta de flores? ¿y por qué estaba desabotonada de los primeros botones? Sus botas lucían caras, sin embargo. Y aquellos pantalones negros ajustados también. Quizá eran los tatuajes, Louis pensó, porque estaba lleno de ellos y había muchísimos desde que lo vio la última vez, no, cuando lo vio la última vez no tenía tatuajes en absoluto.

"Está bien" habló Anne, jalando ligeramente del hombro de Louis hacia atrás, "ha sido tonto, es temprano para vino de todas formas, venga, hay que ver los vestidos."

Pero Louis negó, y para su sorpresa, Harry a su lado también hizo además de sacar su billetera.

Sacó su cartera (gastada, porque Liam se la había regalado desde hace dos años y tenía un apego a ella para llevarla a todos lados) y tomó su tarjeta de crédito.

"No seas boba, Anne, el vino viene bien en cualquier momento" dijo Louis, sonriéndole antes de voltearse a la empleada que seguía sin creer que Louis simplemente no dejara el asunto. "Queremos, uhm, ¿dos botellas está bien?" preguntó a sus espaldas, su madre lo miró escandalizada, pero Gemma sonrió, asintiendo "bien, dos botellas, y muchos bocadillos porque no he comido una mierda y a veces me pongo insoportable cuando bebo vino y no tengo nada en el estómago, y te lo digo, no quieres que me ponga insoportable" Louis le tendió su tarjeta, que la mujer aceptó titubeante, Louis rodó los ojos "y ahora necesito una de estas habitaciones privadas que tienen, seguramente sólo para los socios también, asegúrate de que lleven todo ahí, a veces mi madre es escandalosa y no queremos molestar a nadie. Estaremos por aquí revisando los vestidos mientras tratas de no tardarte, ¿bien?"

No tardó. La mujer llegó acompañada de otra chica mucho más joven, que le sonrió a Louis y le hizo firmar algo antes de dirigirlos a una habitación en donde había sillones y al centro de la sala una especie de pasarela que se conectaba a un probador en donde Jay y Anne entraron para echar un vistazo y salir emocionadas gritando "¡esto es enorme!".

Su madre y Anne lo veía como un héroe y Gemma se acercó para decirle que pagaría la mitad de la estúpida membresía, pero Louis se negó diciéndole que no tenía que preocuparse por nada más que de acabarse las dos botellas. Y Harry se mantuvo callado durante el camino a la habitación y se mantuvo al margen cuando Louis empezó a pedir ridículamente un montón de cosas de la carta que la mujer se había encargado de llevar.

"¿El pastel lleva fruta encima o sólo se ve así en la foto?" preguntó por último Louis, sólo para fastidiar a la mujer que había anotado un mínimo de quince cosas que entre todos (más Louis y Gemma) habían pedido. Ella lo miró pidiendo piedad.

"Lleva fruta."

"Mhm, ¿pero es fresca o descongelada?"

Escuchó a Gemma reír bajito desde uno de los pequeños sillones, con Albert a su lado negando, pero había una sombra de sonrisa ahí, Louis ya sonreía.

"Es fresca, señor"

"Oh" Louis leyó el gafete que colgaba de su cuello "Oh, Margaret, por favor, no me digas 'señor', me haces sentir viejo, y no soy tan viejo" Gemma no pudo no soltar la carcajada que había estado reteniendo. Su madre y Anne seguían todavía muy entretenidas en explicarle a la otra chica más joven las tallas y modelos que querían como para que Louis no se permitiera un poco jugar ahí "¿sabes qué? Olvídalo, ni siquiera me gusta el pastel, ¿Harry, tú quieres pastel?" Louis se giró hacia él para incluirlo en la conversación, pero Harry negó con la cabeza desde la esquina en donde estaba, "vaya, nadie quiere pastel, ¿qué dices de los bollos suizos, Margaret? ¿los recomiendas?"

Margaret abrió la boca para responder, pero el grito de su madre llamándolo los interrumpió, Louis frunció el ceño como un niño pequeño detenido a media travesura.

"Creo que eso será todo, te haré saber si necesitamos algo más" bufó Louis, despidiéndose de una Margaret que se apresuró a desaparecer, para ir al centro de la pasarela en donde las dos mujeres estaban acompañadas de la otra empleada más joven.

"Louis, cariño, tienes que ir con Ebby, necesita tomarte una foto para que quede en tu perfil de la empresa" le dijo Jay cuando se acercó, Ebby, la chica joven, sonrió un poco apenada con el celular en la mano.

Louis frunció el ceño, no era un fanático de las fotos y tampoco esperaba regresar a ese lugar pronto, pero asintió "Yo me encargo, ¿ustedes necesitan algo más? Gemma y yo pedimos un desayuno, no tardará en llegar, creo, ¿estás bien, mamá?"

Jay negó, sonriéndole "Todo en orden, hay vestidos preciosos, Anne y yo ya los hemos señalado, los subirán pronto, todo está perfecto."

Louis sonrió con satisfacción, y asintió antes de dejarle un suave beso en la frente antes de seguir a la chica a la puerta.

"Lou-Louis" llamó Harry, deteniéndolos, Louis alzó una ceja, curioso "¿puedo ir contigo?"

Louis asintió "¿Quieres pedir algo de comer? ¿el pastel te ha convencido?"

Harry negó, tímido y Louis asintió distraído para seguir a Ebby. Albert hizo amago de ponerse de pie para ir con ellos también pero después de una rápida mirada con Harry, él se quedó en su lugar.

"Harry" Louis llamó después de que Ebby tomara la foto, Harry, que se había mantenido a su lado en silencio se sobresaltó al escuchar llamarlo y le dio toda la atención "¿Albert...?" Louis se mordió el labio, pensando en cómo formular la pregunta sin sonar grosero.

¿Quién es? ¿qué hace aquí? ¿por qué está aquí? ¿desde cuándo lo conoces?

Sí, aquello no sonaba muy adecuado para un Louis que no lo había visto durante cinco años.

Harry, sin embargo, pareció comprender.

"Está bien, él es de confianza" le dijo, seguro, pero aquello no contestaba para nada las dudas de Louis, que igual asintió porque no era su asunto de todas formas.

"Eso es todo, señor Tomlinson."

Louis le sonrió con agradecimiento a la chica "Gracias, cielo, ¿puedo pedirte algo más por último?"

La chica se sonrojó de pies a cabeza, pero Louis estaba demasiado ocupado mandándole un mensaje a Liam para siquiera notarlo.

_Pregúntame cómo es que terminé comprando una membresía en una maldita tienda de vestidos sólo por una copa de vino, hazlo, rápido._

"¿Puedes hacer que alguien más se encargue de nosotros?" Louis le pidió, irritándose de solo recordar a Margaret, "no me malentiendas, amo comprar membresías y pedir un buffet en cada boutique a la que voy, pero creo que es lo mejor para la salud mental de todos."

"No se preocupe por ello" ella le prometió, tecleando algo en su teléfono "nosotros lo arreglamos."

"Gracias, cariño. Vamos Harry, nos esperan miles de vestidos y cumplidos que dar."

Harry y él salieron de aquella pieza en donde la iluminación era buena y había un papel tapiz de fondo, para dirigirse a la habitación en donde los demás estaban.

"Uh, ¿Louis?"

Louis gruñó leyendo el mensaje de Liam:

_No, no lo haré, ya se escucha mal de tan solo leerlo._

"¿Qué ocurre, Harry?

Harry lo tomó del brazo, deteniéndolo antes de entrar al cuarto en donde ya se escuchaban gritos de Gemma y risas de Jay, alzó la mirada para encontrarse con dos ojos verdes viéndolos intensamente. Louis se encogió un poco ante el contacto, confundido, y no iba a mentir acerca de que no estaba sintiendo un poco de miedo.

 _No me va a pegar_ , se dijo, tranquilizándose cuando su pulso se aceleró, _no me_ _va a pegar, porque detrás de esta puerta está su madre, y su hermana, y si me golpea... no lo hará, no puede, estoy bien._

Pero Harry podría amenazarlo, golpearlo en donde los moretones no se vieran (su estómago, su abdomen, su pecho, las piernas)(Louis conocía bien las zonas porque Ethan se encargó de ello). Louis se intentó calmar, porque no necesitaba un ataque en ese momento.

_Ven acá, William, no he terminado contigo._

Louis comenzó a contar mentalmente.

_¡Sólo cállate, cállate, maldita sea!_

"Louis yo quería... ¿Lou? ¿estás bien? ¿qué pasa?"

Oyó el tono preocupado de Harry más lejos de lo que sabía que estaban.

_No me va a hacer nada, no puede, mamá no lo dejará, yo no lo dejaré, ¿esta tienda tiene cámaras? ¿hay cámaras en este lugar?_

"Lou, respira, respira, despacio."

Pero Louis ya no lo estaba escuchando, porque se abrazaba a sí mismo, quieto en donde estaba parado, enterrándose las uñas en los brazos y tratando inútilmente de llenar sus pulmones de aire.

_Deja de cubrirte, William, te golpearé en la cara si lo haces de nuevo._

"Lou, Lou, Lou, escúchame."

Louis no supo qué fue lo que hizo que Ethan se callara dentro de su cabeza, no sabía si había sido porque Harry lo había sacudido un poco antes de empujarlo entre sus brazos, o el hecho de que Harry no dejaba de repetir "Lou, Lou, Lou" mientras lo presionaba hacia sí y abrazaba sus hombros.

Nadie lo había llamado Lou durante esos cinco años.

"Lou, está bien, todo está bien" arrulló Harry, peinando su cabello, y Louis no había sido completamente consciente de su altura hasta que se encontró con la cabeza apoyada en el pecho del menor, "¿estás mejor? No te soltaré si no te has calmado."

Louis se separó de él, pasmado, tomando aire, tosiendo por lo bajo, sintiendo su cabeza aligerarse "Lo siento."

Harry lo miraba con duda, con preocupación, y negó cuando Louis habló "No te disculpes, Lou, ¿estás bien? Tuviste un ataque y yo olvidé-"

Louis negó, fuerte.

"Está bien, no ha sido nada" musitó, pero sentía la bilis en la garganta y los ojos ardiéndole.

Harry lo miró sin creerle, parados ahí en medio del pasillo Louis casi no lo reconoció.

Harry había cambiado en el físico, por supuesto, toda esta mierda de ser más grande y más apuesto, y okay, aquello no era algo que Louis no esperara, pero además de eso había algo más grande, algo diferente.

Louis saboreó sangre en su boca.

Seguridad.

Cuando Harry y Louis eran LouisyHarry y nadie los conocía por separado, el niño de rizos era siempre el que iba siendo empujado por el mayor; Louis había trabajado tanto en la seguridad y confianza de Harry desde que había notado que el menor agachaba la cabeza y se guardaba opiniones, que ni siquiera notó cuando era él quien le susurraba palabras de aliento en la oreja siempre que podía.

Louis entonces era un chico... que brillaba.

Siempre conociendo a las personas, siempre saludando a todo el mundo, siempre sonriéndole a alguien. Pero aquello no le había interesado en lo absoluto cuando notó a un Harry de ocho años sintiéndose inferior en todo eso, y Louis decidió darle de su luz, darle toda.

Y sí, cuando Harry tenía diecisiete y Louis tenía dieciocho, el menor seguía guardándose cosas y sintiéndose como un perdedor en ocasiones, pero ahora podía maldecir a quien quería y sonreír a quien deseara y Louis esperaba que Harry fuera libre de ser Harry por completo, pero estaba satisfecho con los avances que habían obtenido juntos.

A todo eso, Harry no hubiera entrado en la categoría de chicos llenos de confianza y seguros cuando Louis dejó Doncaster.

"Acabas de tener un ataque de... ¿ansiedad, nervios? ¿desde cuando tienes...?" y entonces los ojos de Harry se rompieron, "¿Es... por mí? Lou, ¿tienes ataques por lo que hice...?

Louis gruñó exasperado y rompió el contacto de forma brusca mientras negaba "No, no, Harry, por supuesto que no, no te preocupes por ello, ya te lo he dicho, estamos bien."

Pero nada en Harry se movió.

"Dices que estamos bien, pero haz estado evitando mirarme a los ojos desde que nos hemos vuelto a ver después de cinco años, Lou."

Y Louis no quería tener esa platica ahí, con su madre probándose vestidos para su boda al otro lado de la puerta, con un ataque tan sólo hace unos minutos y apenas cuatro horas de sueño encima, no quería tener esa platica y punto.

"No es nada, Harry, venga, vamos, está bien, olvidemos esto."

"Ni siquiera estás hablando _realmente_ con nosotros, Lou, parece que quisieras estar en otro lugar en vez de aquí."

Louis vaciló, mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados. Intentó contar, pero se quedó en el uno.

"Por supuesto que sí, idiota" farfulló Louis, en el límite "Esto ya es jodidamente incomodo, ¿qué esperabas? ¿Flores y dulces y un 'oh, Harry, te he extrañado'?

"Yo te he extrañado, Lou."

Louis se atragantó con su saliva.

"No" logró decir y después asintió "sí, sí, Harry yo también. Estamos bien, por eso...no ahora, no hoy. Hoy sólo quiero decirle a mamá que se ve hermosa en cualquier vestido que se pruebe y gastar un montón de dinero en ella, no necesito una plática de reunión, no necesitamos una plática de reencuentro"

"Lou."

"No, Harry" Louis se alisó su sudadera arrugada y se acomodó el cabello "Ahora, ¿podemos por favor entrar y comportarnos como adultos maduros? ¿puedes prometerme que no dirás nada de esto a mi madre y a Anne?"

Harry se mordía el labio inferior con sus dientes, negando.

"Somos amigos de la infancia, Lou."

Y Louis cerró los ojos porque estaba tan cansado y Harry no dejaba de decir cosas estúpidas.

"No" susurro, apenas lo suficiente para que el menor lo escuchara "no lo somos, los amigos no..." _no se enamoran del otro, no dejan al otro solo, no se distancian cinco años sin tener contacto en lo absoluto,_ "Harry, no somos amigos de la infancia y no estamos aquí para serlo."

"Pero Lou..."

 _No soy Lou,_ quiso gritarle, _Llámame Louis, llámame William, pero no soy Lou._

Suspiro, porque ahora era un chico de veinticuatro años, exitoso, maduro.

"Escucha Harry" le dijo, despacio, con suavidad "no vamos a engañarnos, tu y yo no nos conocemos y será mejor que ambos aceptemos eso" vio el momento exacto en donde Harry iba a hablar, pero Louis negó "pero no tenemos que hacer esto incomodo, ¿Verdad? Porque somos adultos ahora, y nuestras madres se aman, y vamos a hacerlos por ellas, ¿sí?"

Harry lo pensó durante un rato, y sin estar convencido dio un asentimiento mínimo, pero Louis lo tomó, asintió y abrió la puerta, encontrándose con vestidos por doquier y comida esparcida por la mesa que había a un lado de la pasarela.

Su madre estaba sobre la pasarela, con un vestido blanco hermoso, Anne estaba revisando la cola del vestido mientras Jay revisaba las mangas largas y murmuraba algo acerca de comezón, y Louis se sintió menos tenso viéndola ahí parada.

"¡Louis! Gracias al cielo que llegas, ¿qué opinas?" Jay dio una vuelta en el lugar, y de pronto aquella pasarela que estaba en mitad de la habitación tuvo sentido cuando su madre estuvo girando en ella.

"Te ves hermosa" le dijo sincero.

Su madre se sonrojó, y miró su vestido con ojos soñadores. "¿Sí? También me gusta, pero no me convence, el largo está bien, pero" Jay lo miró avergonzada antes de musitar "este encaje en las mangas me da comezón."

Louis la miró divertida "Entonces tendremos que buscar otro, porque no puedes quejarte de la comezón cuando te esté llevando al altar, mamá."

De pronto los ojos de Jay se llenaron de lágrimas y Louis no entendió qué dijo mal.

"Mam-"

"¿Me llevarás al altar?" preguntó Jay y Louis subió a la estúpida pasarela para acercarse a ella sin el escalón de por medio.

"Por supuesto que lo haré" le aseguró, tomando su mano, todavía confundido de qué sucedía con su madre "a menos que quieras que alguien más... mamá, es tu boda, será todo lo que digas, está bien si..."

Jay negó rápidamente, limpiándose una lagrima que bajaba por su mejilla "No, no, por supuesto que no quiero a nadie más, es que pensé... y han pasado dos años, Louis, y no lo conoces, y si... si no quieres no hay problema, de verdad."

Louis resopló, peinando unos mechones que salían del moño improvisado que su madre se había hecho. "No seas boba, estaré ahí, y te entregaré en el altar, porque te amo mucho, ¿entiendes eso?"

Su madre soltó un pequeño sollozo antes de tirarse a los brazos de Louis.

Louis la abrazó con fuerza, prometiéndole que ahí estaría, feliz de que ella lo fuera. Sintió la mirada en su espalda de Anne y Harry, y vio que Gemma y Albert se callaban en su sitio, pero ninguno hizo nada hasta que su madre se separó, mirándolo, feliz, y les dijo a todos que no tardaría en ponerse el siguiente antes de desaparecer por el probador.

La tarde se pasó en vestidos ridículamente similares que a veces Louis no podía diferenciar ("Aquí, este tiene encaje de esta forma, y este otro la tiene diferente, además el corte es diferente"), en Louis pidiendo una botella más de vino ("Albert, ¿por qué no estás bebiendo? Venga, sé que suena sorprendente, pero sabe bien"), en un montón —de verdad, muchísimos— halagos de parte de Louis cada que su madre salía del probador, en comentarios de parte de Gemma y preguntas de Anne que esquivaba con habilidad ("Oh, Gemma, no hablemos de trabajo ahora" y "Anne, te juro que mi vida no es nada interesante en ese sentido"), y en miradas que quemaban de Harry.

Louis no tuvo ningún otro ataque porque evitó pensar en Ethan golpeándolo o en Harry mirándolo con asco, y se concentró en seguir pidiendo bocadillos para todos, aunque todos le hubieran dicho que dejara de hacerlo.

Era hora de la comida cuando Jay eligió el vestido.

Era hermoso, tan largo como su madre lo quería, con un corte precioso como Gemma lo había señalado, y sin mangas, sugerencia de Anne, y el encaje no le daba comezón, así que Louis corrió a llamar a alguien para apartarlo.

Louis estaba cansado —de verdad, podía dormirse en cualquier momento y eso era una sorpresa— pero no se quejó ni una sola vez cada que las chicas se detenían a entrar a alguna otra tienda, y terminó comiendo un burrito que compró de paso en un puesto pequeño, invitándole un pedazo a Harry a mitad de la calle sólo porque Louis es considerado y Harry miraba su burrito con anhelo, y no le importó que gente a su alrededor los mirara, porque Louis estaba demasiado cansado como para preocuparse por ello.

Cuando se despidieron, Louis casi se dejó apretar por una Anne que quiso aprovechar para estrujarlo en un gran abrazo, pero Louis le volvió a tender la mano, y ambos se dieron una sonrisa cansada y un poco triste al despedirse, con Gemma hizo lo mismo mientras ella agradecía muchas veces, y cuando Harry se acercó ignoró que el apretón durara más de lo que suponía y la mirada que tenía en su rostro cuando se separan.

"Nos vemos, Lou."

Louis asintió en su dirección, bostezando.

"Vayan con cuidado" les dijo Louis, tomando a su madre para comenzar a caminar a la camioneta.

Louis compró un café —no en la cafetería de la mañana—para mantenerse lo suficientemente despierto y no chocar, y mientras conducían de vuelta a la casa de su madre, Jay le agradeció por ser tan amable y gentil, y simpático, y le contó más sobre Daniel, como el lugar en dónde se conocieron y cómo se empezó a dar su relación, y Louis no tiene el valor de decirle que ya sabe todo eso porque ella misma y sus hermanas se lo han dicho por llamada desde el primer momento, en lugar de eso pregunta varios "¿de verdad?" y "¿en serio?" y su madre se ve tan contenta que a Louis no le importa haber comprado una membresía sólo por dos botellas de vino, y casi se olvida de que tuvo un ataque con Harry —maldito—Styles.

Se desmaquilla antes de entrar a la ducha, y programa la alarma para maquillarse temprano por la mañana, y deja en visto los mensajes de Liam, y no abre el email de su correo, y bloquea otro número desconocido antes de caer dormido—por primera vez en meses— seis horas seguidas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> gracias por leerme, incluso cuando sólo hay 1 persona eso es suficiente para animarme, espero que les guste!


	4. It's not you and it's not me

_Same lips red, same eyes blue_

_Same white shirt, couple more tattoos_

_But it's not you and it's not me_

Al tercer día Louis conoció a Daniel.

Entre sonrisas nerviosas de parte de Jay y conversaciones casuales entre su futuro padrastro y él, Louis apenas tuvo tiempo de pensar en algo más.

Daniel fue simpático y amable, y no puede culpar a su madre de caer por un hombre que se comporta como tal y no como un mezquino. Daniel habla un montón con Louis acerca de su trabajo, de sus estudios, de su vida, y Louis escucha atento, notando pequeños gestos (“Jay, déjame ayudarte con esto”, “Jay, yo me encargo de aquello”, “Jay, Jay, Jay”), así que Louis no intenta intimidarlo y Daniel no actúa inquieto, y al final del día toda la familia come en casa.

Es el quinto día cuando recibe la llamada de Liam.

Louis está acostado en su cama despierto después de abrir los ojos a las seis de la mañana y no poder volver a dormir cuando el teléfono suena.

Contesta sin dudar, porque la canción que tiene para Liam nunca podría confundirla, y entonces, okay, Louis espera un saludo, una pregunta de qué tal todo y quizá una pequeña charla contándole como están las cosas en la revista, es lo que Liam haría, pero lo único que obtiene es un grito agudo del otro lado del teléfono y Louis termina en el suelo por el sobresalto.

Quizá es su culpa por mantenerse demasiado en la orilla, pero en su defensa nadie debería saludar así por teléfono.

“¡¿Cómo es que conoces a Harry Styles?” chilla entonces Liam.

Y Louis lleva una hora despierto, pero ha sido una hora en donde ha tratado de dormir, contando ovejas, cerrando los ojos e imaginado algo, cerrando los ojos e imaginando nada, así que aquel pequeño grito es algo que perturba el silencio y tranquilidad que estaba consiguiendo, y por supuesto logra hacerlo sentir confundido.

Se levanta del suelo, revisando qué tan mal quedaron sus rodillas luego de caer como un niño. Louis las mira y pasa su dedo con saliva porque sólo es un pequeño rasguño.

“¿Qué dices?” musita, mareándose un poco al pararse.

“¡Conoces a Harry Styles!” repite Liam, con el mismo tono que usa cuando habla con Louis acerca de sus bandas favorita, y eso no ayuda al dolor de cabeza que Louis está consiguiendo.

Se arrastra de nuevo para sentarse a su cama, maldiciendo porque sus rodillas arden un poco más de lo previsto.

“Ya lo sé” dice, todavía adormilado mientras se rasca la cabeza. Y luego la cabeza de Louis comienza a funcionar, pero aquella llamada no está encajando, está demasiado confundido “Y tú ya lo sabes, te conté esa historia la primera vez que nos conocimos.”

Louis y Liam se habían hecho amigos en un bar, era una fiesta en donde Louis no estaba siendo muy amable, y seguramente Liam no hubiera sido su mejor amigo de no haber sido porque ambos terminaron llorando en la barra mientras tomaban más de lo que podían y hablaban de un corazón roto y un Harry.

Hay un jadeo de Liam antes de que se escuche algo rompiéndose y Louis no entiende un carajo.

“Tú… Louis, tú…” Liam está sin aire, y Louis está preocupándose porque Liam no es alguien que se quede sin aire “¿Me estás diciendo que Harry Styles es… es **_tu_** Harry?”

Louis frunce el ceño, frustrado de no entender absolutamente nada.

“Liam” empieza, suave, tratando de no gritarle exigiéndole que le explique qué carajos pasa, “¿Qué carajos está pasando?”

Escucha a Liam moverse, escucha papeles caer y luego escucha el clamor perteneciente a las oficinas de la revista antes de escuchar a Liam.

“Escucha, no puedo… Dios, Louis, nunca hubiera pensado que aquel idiota era Harry Styles y ahora… estoy en la oficina, maldita sea, y el maldito de tu jefe está haciendo un escándalo y…”

Louis lo interrumpe casi con un gruñido de advertencia “no te vas a ir a ningún lado hasta que me expliques.”

Hay más bullicio y Louis casi escucha a el maldito de su jefe gritar, podría reconocer esa maldita voz en cualquier lado, pero no tiene sentido, porque el departamento de música y de deportes no quedan tan cerca.

“Liam” insiste Louis, demasiado alto que teme que alguien despierte.

Ni siquiera tiene que estar cara a cara para saber que su mejor amigo se muerde el labio, indeciso.

“Bien, bien” murmura Liam “a la mierda, okay, deja salgo de aquí, es un campo de batalla.”

Louis escucha a Liam moverse y luego reconoce el eco de sus pies bajando por aquella escalera de incendios que sólo pocas personas usan, entre esas personas están ellos dos, así que es un lugar excelente para hablar por teléfono en horas de trabajo.

“Tu jefe está loco porque sales en una revista con un miembro de One Direction” suelta Liam, y Louis frunce el ceño sin entender.

“Ni siquiera sé de qué hablas” masculla Louis, pasando sus manos por sus cabellos desordenados.

“Ya lo sé, imbécil” responde de igual manera Liam y, puede que, quizá, él también esté jalando sus cabellos. “Jesús, Louis, eres seguramente el único sujeto que no conoce a esa maldita banda, ¡incluso te he hablado de ella un par de veces!” Liam se escucha igual de frustrado y sólo por ello Louis ya no se siente solo en esto de sentir que el mundo está jugándole una mala broma “Tu maldito jefe está gritando acerca de tu poco profesionalismo con Harry Styles, diciendo que nos mentiste a todos acerca de la boda de tu madre.”

“Por supuesto que sí” dice, mordiéndose su labio con demasiada fuerza, apretando los puños inconscientemente “por supuesto que mi maldito jefe está diciendo esa mierda de mí” y entonces Louis vuelve a fruncir el ceño, completamente confundido. “¿Cómo es que mi jefe conoce a Harry?”

“Es lo que te he estado tratando de decir, tú pequeño imbécil” gruñe Liam del otro lado del auricular “¡Tu Harry está en una banda! Y no en cualquier banda, está en la banda más famosa del momento.”

Louis suelta una carcajada, negando, y ni siquiera se molesta en corregirle acerca de que no es **_su_** Harry, porque la sola idea de Harry en una banda le saca una sonrisa entretenida.

“¿De qué hablas? Harry jamás podría estar en una banda, tiene pánico escénico.”

Quizá si no fuera porque está hablando con su mejor amigo, Louis jamás habría admitido en voz alta que sabe esa inútil información, pero, bueno, hizo una vida ahí, a lado de ese chico, por supuesto que sabría esas cosas, y Liam jamás se burlaría de él por saberlo.

“Louis” Liam habla dubitativo “¿no me dijiste que dejaste de hablarle desde los diecinueve? Y su banda se formó después de que tú…bueno, de que dejaras Reino Unido, y durante este tiempo no tuviste contacto absoluto con él…”

Louis niega, todavía entretenido. “No, Li, es imposible.”

“No lo es” insiste, “tú hiciste tu vida, ¿no? Y él nunca supo porque no le dijiste nada, cortaron todo, y él hizo lo mismo, y está en One Direction, **_tu_** Harry está en una jodida banda.”

Louis niega, pero ahora no hay nada chistoso por lo cual estar divertido porque Liam es un chico inteligente, y jamás habría sido su amigo si no fuera verdad, y ahora está diciendo algo más sentido del que Louis hubiera querido.

“Y es, popular, como…un montón, mucho” Liam toma el silencio de Louis como una señal para seguir “a tal punto que hay paparazzis siguiéndolo siempre, y puede que hayan tomado una foto de él con un lindo chico en las calles de Londres, y puede que haya una revista que se inventó todo un rumor acerca de un romance inexistente, y puede que ese sea el motivo por el cual tu jefe esté buscando tu despido.”

Louis está aturdido, las palabras nacen y mueren en su boca y por un segundo cree que Liam ha colgado, pero no lo ha hecho.

Durante unos instantes, su cabeza trata de ordenas sus pensamientos, primero priorizándolos; Harry en una banda, Harry, su mejor amigo de la infancia en una banda, Harry, la persona que lo rechazó, Harry, la persona que ahora ni siquiera puede reconocer. Su jefe buscando su despido, su jefe, que lo odia y le hace la vida imposible. Su trabajo, su trabajo que ama, su trabajo que lo es todo. Louis comienza a ver borroso cuando se detiene en el último pensamiento.

No, no, no.

“Louis” Liam dice despacio, con calma, “Louis, cariño, respira hondo.”

Pero Louis siente que el aire que inhala quema sus pulmones y hay un momento en donde boquea para hablar y para respirar y termina soltando un patético quejido.

“Liam...”

“Ya lo sé, estoy aquí” responde su mejor amigo, suave, despacio, y es justo lo que Louis necesita en ese momento.

“Liam” Louis no sabe que pensar, su cerebro apenas y puede procesar que Harry, aquel Harry que había conocido toda una vida, está en una banda, en una banda famosa.

Por Dios, ¿Qué tan famosa es?

Louis había estado en una banda a sus diecisiete, había sido una estupidez, un proyecto que en su momento había resultado entretenido y emocionante, y lo había dejado después, por supuesto, porque una banda…

“Regresaré” dice Louis, poniéndose de pie, el sol está saliendo, y la vista en su ventana es hermosa, pero no se detiene a verla, camina hacia su maleta.

“¿Qué dices? Louis, no, no, ¿Estás escuchándome? No vuelvas, ¿qué pasará con la boda de tu madre?”

Louis se muerde el labio mientras acomoda el teléfono entre su oído y su hombro para poder cargar su maleta con ambas manos y ponerla en su cama, hay todavía ropa que sigue doblada ahí y que le facilitará las cosas, pero también hay un par de camisas esparcidas en la habitación.

“Ya he comprado el vestido” explica mientras recoge sus pertenencias más cercanas para meterlas en la maleta “y la boda es dentro de…nueve días, iré y regresaré para la fiesta.”

“Tú no lo harás” le interrumpe Liam, y su voz ya no es suave, ni lenta, es de autoridad y Louis se detiene por ello, haciendo una mueca y sintiéndose herido porque no ha escuchado hablar así a Liam si no es a otros en su trabajo, cuando está regañando a alguien.

“Liam, es mi jodido trabajo del que hablamos” insiste, alzando cada vez la voz un poco más, frustrado de que su mejor amigo no lo entienda. Liam sabe tan bien como él cuánto le costó llegar hasta ahí, a esa maldita revista de prestigio, ¿por qué carajos no está ofreciéndose él a comprarle un boleto de avión en lugar de actuar así?

“Y es la boda de tu madre” le recuerda Liam, como si lo hubiese olvidado “y no has estado con ellos desde hace más de dos años, y tu jefe no va a arruinar el par de semanas por las que te jodiste la espalda trabajando para disfrutar, así que no vas a regresar en tus vacaciones a Nueva York.”

“¿Y entonces qué esperas que haga, Liam?” grita furioso Louis, metiendo sus camisas hechas bultos al equipaje disparejo frente a él “¿me siento mientras como pastel y espero mi carta de renuncia? Mi jefe me odia, va a hacer esto más grande de lo que es, él sólo ha estado esperando una posibilidad para hacerme desaparecer, y es esta.”

Hay un silencio de parte de ambos, es el tiempo suficiente para que Louis exhale y se calme y se dé cuenta de que no debería estar gritando como un mocoso, y Liam parece hacer lo mismo, porque cuando habla de nuevo su voz es la de siempre.

“Louis, eres mi mejor amigo, y no voy a ver como un bastardo arruina tus planes, así que déjamelo a mí.”

Louis niega, poco convencido “Liam…”

“Está bien, Louis, yo me encargo. No vas a perder tu empleo, yo iré a hablar por ti.”

Louis siente sus ojos un poco vidriosos “Liam, no tienes por qué hacerlo.”

Liam suelta un resoplido, insultado “Por supuesto que sí, eres mi mejor amigo, voy a hacer todo lo que pueda por ti, aunque seas un idiota que no conoce a One Direction.”

Louis se siente un imbécil, pero no por no conocer esa estúpida banda, se siente un imbécil porque acaba de gritarle a Liam, porque está enojado con su jefe, y se siente tonto por guardarle un poco de resentimiento a Harry por no decirle que ahora está en una banda, incluso cuando sabe que es injusto de su parte, ¡y es que Harry tenía pánico escénico! Y está cansado, últimamente está tan cansado. Pero Liam siempre está ahí, para él, y Jesús, se acaba de ofrecer a hablar por él, ¿y qué hace? Gritarle.

“No tienes que hacerlo” dice al final Louis, cerrando su maleta y haciéndola a un lado para sentarse, frustrado, cansado, harto “enviaré un email y puede que ponga una estúpida foto de mí y Harry de pequeños para que sepan que no es lo que están pensando por esa estúpida revista.”

“Bien” Liam ríe y Louis cierra sus ojos un segundo “haz eso y yo iré a hablar también, y así estaremos seguros de que no haya un despido.”

Louis suelta una exhalación, negando.

“Todavía no puedo creer que Harry esté en una banda.”

“Todavía no puedo creer que Harry Styles sea tu Harry. He amado al chico que también he estado odiando por años, ¿cómo es eso posible?”

Louis sonríe, porque sabe que Liam está comportándose torpemente para hacerle sentir mejor, y, bien, no va a engañar a nadie, tener una charla con Liam acerca de cosas que no tengan que ver con un eminente despido siempre son bienvenidas.

“Es estúpido” murmura luego de un rato Louis, que se ha acomodado hecho un ovillo en el espacio restante en la cama que la maleta no está ocupando “normalmente cuando un famoso es visto con un chico no crean una historia de romance.”

Louis sabe que eso pasa con chicas, ha escuchado innumerables veces a Liam hablar de famosos que salen con chicas diferentes cada fin de semana, pero ellos trabajan en una revista, saben qué sucede con la información, saben que la moldean y la retocan y entonces chicas que seguramente son sólo amigas, compañeras, conocidas, terminan convirtiéndose en el amor de la vida del chico.

Con los chicos las cosas cambian, con los chicos la palabra “amigo” viene encima que la de “pareja”, y usualmente en estos casos no hay una historia ficticia de amor, en estos casos no investigan al chico, no investigan todo lo que puedan saber, su vida, su relación con el artista, relaciones con otras personas…

Louis se guarda un jadeo. ¿Qué posibilidades había de que…? No, es imposible que supieran que él es gay y que por eso…

Bien, lo único que necesita justo ahora es un malentendido por su culpa.

Pero Louis hace un repaso por sus redes sociales, y está muy seguro de que no tiene su Instagram lleno de arcoíris o fotos de él con chicos, ni su Instagram ni otras redes.

¿Entonces por qué…?

Liam parece estar escuchando incluso lo que piensa, porque se apresura a negar.

“No es lo que estás pensando” le dice, y hay una seguridad desbordante que ataca un poco a Louis.

“¿Y tu cómo carajo vas a saber lo que estoy pensando?” replica a la defensiva, sintiéndose como un mocoso, otra vez.

“Porque eres el rey del drama” responde Liam y Louis pude jurar que escucha su sonrisa “te estás armando toda una película, así que déjame ser yo quien le de paz a tu cabeza; no hablan de tu vida en el artículo.”

“¿Leíste el articulo?” pregunta Louis, y sabe que su tono burlón no es muy sutil cuando escucha a Liam soltar un bufido.

“Por supuesto que lo hice” expresa Liam, con obviedad. “Si mi mejor amigo y Harry Styles compartiendo comida en medio de la calle salen como portada en una revista por supuesto que lo voy a hacer, Louis, no subestimes mi sentido de curiosidad. Además, el imbécil de tu jefe casi vino a recitarla, así que…”

Louis suelta un resoplido, fastidiado.

“Es una estupidez” insiste Louis desde la comodidad de su cama “Harry es hetero.”

Entonces Liam tose ruidosamente, como si estuviera atragantándose con el humo de un cigarrillo, pero Liam no fuma.

“Que Harry es…Harry Styles” Liam balbucea “Oh, Dios mío, tu Harry es… Louis, escucha, esto puede que ni siquiera sea verídico, sabes que hay un montón de famosos en esto hoy en día por popularidad, y no estoy diciendo que él sea uno, pero definitivamente no sé qué carajo está pasando ahora mismo y…”

Louis lo corta “Liam, no te desvíes.”

“Sé que tu Harry era homofóbico, Louis, pero Harry Styles se declaró bisexual desde hace dos años.”

Hay unos minutos de silencio, en donde Liam deja a Louis pensar, y se mantiene ahí, y lo agradece, de verdad, porque Liam siempre parece saber cuándo abrir la boca y cuando ofrecer un hombro, e incluso si hay miles de kilómetros de distancia Louis todavía puede sentir que no está solo.

“Louis, escucha, tengo que irme, hay un estúpido en mi departamento que está haciendo un drama aún más estúpido y resulta que es tu estúpido jefe, así que tengo que ir a encargarme también de que deje de hablar mierda. Iré a hablar yo mismo con la jefa, ¿bien? Sé que no te despedirán, esto es estúpido, tu jefe sólo quería la premisa y enloqueció por no tenerla, pero es una mierda, no pasará nada. Sólo para asegurarnos puedes enviar ese email para que te sientas más seguro. Louis, sé que es demasiado pero no hagas ninguna estupidez, ¿okay? Déjalo para cuando vayamos a Las Vegas y haya un montón de licor, no cuando tu madre está por tener una boda.”

Louis asiente, asegurándole que se comportará, porque no necesita hacer un drama con su familia, y no va a hacer un drama por Harry, él no hará nada por Harry.

Y cuando se despiden Liam le recuerda que lo tiene a él, y a diferencia de Eleanor, no le sugiera que busque querer quedarse ahí en Doncaster, le dice que espera que pueda aguantar los días restantes, que no olvide que está ahí por su familia, y que es cuestión de días para que estén juntos de nuevo, volando a Las Vegas y haciendo aquel viaje que Louis debió hacer después de terminar con Ethan.

Louis se despide de Liam vagamente todavía con cientos de pensamientos haciéndose en su cabeza, agradeciéndole por… por estar ahí para él.

Y okay, el caso es que Louis está confundido, porque cuando dejó aquel pueblo lo dejó con un Harry diciéndole “eres un asco, Louis” después de que le dijera que estaba enamorado de él, y ahora ese mismo chico se ha declarado como bisexual.

Está jodidamente confundido, y hay un pensamiento en su cabeza creciendo diciéndole que todo eso de un Harry no siendo hetero tiene que ver con el tema de su banda, que es una persona de mierda jugando con publicidad. Pero también está Liam con una de las miles de pláticas que tuvieron cuando se conocieron, acerca de Harry —en ese entonces Louis enfrentaba su etapa de superación de Harry, después de casi dos años de vivir en Nueva York, pero como aquel había sido el tema por el cual él y Liam habían terminado juntos, lo sacaban en la conversación en ocasiones—, diciéndole que eran unos mocosos, y que aunque eso no le daba el derecho a Harry a haber sido un idiota, las personas crecen y cambian, y quizá él lo había hecho.

¿Pero cómo saberlo?

Cuando dieron las ocho, Louis se levantó a tomar una ducha de agua fría y cubrió con maquillaje su rostro cansado.

Y hay un punto después de que piense demasiado acerca de ello —cuando su cabeza duele, cuando entiende que nada de aquello soluciona nada, sino que lo hace más confuso y es algo que ahora mismo Louis no necesita—cuando lo decide; no le importa.

Tiene problemas más grandes que Harry, y, para ser honestos, no volverá a saber de él cuando deje Doncaster, así que no tiene caso pensar en todo lo que ambos pasaron, en pensar en aquel día en donde Harry lo rechazó, en pensar en Harry estando en una banda, en Harry declarándose bisexual, en Harry… Louis sólo debe seguir comportándose, y después de la boda de su madre se irá, y todo seguirá como debió seguir.

Desayuna con su familia, y hay algo en el ambiente —miradas curiosas de las gemelas, miradas cautas de Lottie, miradas disimuladas de Daniel, miradas preocupadas de su madre— que le hacen pensar que quizá pudieron haber oído algo de él gritándole a Liam.

Agradece el esfuerzo que hace Daniel en sacar varios temas para no darle espacio a su madre a aventurarse a preguntarle si está bien delante de todos, agradece que las gemelas y Lottie ayuden para que Daniel no sea el único hablando, porque todos parecen entender que no es un tema que Louis esté dispuesto a sacar en mitad de un desayuno.

No es hasta que Louis se encuentra lavando los trastes que su madre lo intercepta en la cocina, en donde no está Daniel para salvarlo hablando de algún tema de su trabajo o las gemelas para que su madre tenga la consideración de no hacerlo hablar frente a ellas.

“No es nada de lo que tengas que preocuparte” le dice, adelantándose a la pregunta que sabe que iba a hacer su madre.

Jay alza una ceja, cruzándose de brazos.

“¿Y tú cómo sabes eso?”

Louis se encoge de hombros mientras enjabona otro plato.

“Porque no es nada que te involucre, y no es nada que no esté arreglado ya.”

Jay lo mira sin creerle, y Louis ahora misma se odia un poco por no quedarse callado en lugar de gritar mientras hablaba con Liam, lo que menos necesita ahora es que su madre crea que hay algo mal sucediendo con él. Y ni siquiera era la gran cosa.

“No me gusta que te guardes todo, cariño” dice su madre en voz baja, todavía viéndolo, como si intentara buscar algo en él “no tienes que hacerlo porque no estás solo.”

Pero sí lo está, Louis piensa, enjuagando el plato con un poco más de fuerza, por supuesto que lo está. Ahí en Doncaster está su familia, que Louis ama, de verdad, pero no tiene a nadie, ¿qué va a hacer? ¿Contarle a Jay acerca de su jefe siendo un homofóbico con él? ¿Y qué hará? ¿Qué hizo cuando su padrastro lo golpeaba por lo mismo?

Louis cerró los ojos con fuerza.

No necesita esos pensamientos.

Ama a su madre, quien está a punto de casarse, y Louis no necesita esa mierda ahora mismo.

“Ya lo sé” le responde, regalándole una sonrisa pequeña “pero no es nada importante, así que no te preocupes por ello, ¿sí?”

Jay lo mira insegura, pero sabe que no sacará nada más de su hijo, así que asiente sin ganas, y le deja un pequeño beso en la mejilla de Louis antes de que salga de la cocina.

Louis está terminando con el último vaso cuando Lottie entra, mirándolo como si estuviera midiendo sus movimientos.

“Deja de hacer eso” protesta Louis sintiendo los ojos de su hermana en su espalda, “la gente normal no entra en la cocina solo para quedarse parado viendo como estúpido.”

“Para tu información hay muchas personas que hacen eso” dice Lottie mientras lo mira divertida y casi aliviada “te escuché gritar en la mañana, creí que estarías con un mal humor hoy, pero parece que sólo estás siendo el mismo idiota habitual.”

Louis la mira con una ceja alzada mientras se seca las manos.

“Si esa es tu manera de conseguir algo de información déjame decirte que es una mierda.”

Lottie jadea ofendida.

“No es _tan_ mala, es sólo que tú eres un idiota astuto.”

Louis la mira con burla en sus ojos.

“O solo eres muy mala. Y no hay nada que saber, así que ya puedes irte, para la próxima quizá deberías ser delicada y preguntar con consideración, las personas pueden ofenderse si les dices idiotas, ya sabes.”

Lottie se ríe mientras niega, y cuando Louis está dispuesto a salir de la cocina a ir a acostarse un rato viendo televisión y quizá preparar aquel correo del que hablaba con Liam, su hermana lo detiene.

“Hey, ¿ya tienes tu traje para la boda?”

Louis suspira cansado, viendo lo que está por venir mientras niega y la sonrisa de Lottie crece más.

“Genial, viendo que estás de buen humor y sin un traje, creo que es tu deber como mayor hermano acompañarme.”

“No quiero” Louis musita, pero es ignorado por su hermana que ya está viendo a su celular. “¿Iremos con Phoebe y Daisy? ¿Mamá vendrá?”

“Nada de eso” Lottie niega con la mano “Las chicas decidieron comprar sus vestidos en línea, una idea muy estúpida si me preguntas pero que Daniel apoyó, así que ellas y mamá se quedarán. Ahora sube a cambiarte, pareces vagabundo. Nos iremos en veinte minutos.”

Louis bosteza mientras va a ponerse algo mejor.

Como es obvio Louis termina manejando porque Lottie aún no tiene la edad suficiente y ahora no es un buen momento para tratar de darle algunas clases de manejo porque le gusta la camioneta de su madre sin ninguna abolladura y sin él teniendo que pagar daños.

Lottie le da las indicaciones para dirigirse a un lugar con calles llenas de vestidos y trajes, y Louis hace comentarios acerca de ello sólo para molestar a su hermana.

“¿Puedes dejar de hablar como un anciano tacaño y estacionarte cerca de esta plaza? Nos encontraremos con Gemma y Harry cerca de aquí.”

Louis frena a tiempo ante el semáforo que está frente suyo, mirando a su hermana con una pregunta en la punta de la lengua.

“¡Perdón! No me mires así, sabía que te negarías en cuanto te dijera”

Louis piensa que al menos tiene la decencia de verse avergonzada, pero de todas formas aprieta un poco el volante en sus manos

No se siente con fuerzas para ver a Harry, no después de lo de la mañana. Lo mejor sería evitarlo a toda costa para no volver a salir en ninguna revista de la que su jefe pueda aprovecharse, para evitar a Harry insistiendo en su inexistente amistad.

Louis sabe que Lottie está haciendo eso porque cree que es lo mejor, y considera por un momento dejarlo pasar, pero han pasado años y ahora Lottie es lo suficientemente grande para entender.

“Lottie” le llamó Louis antes de salir del auto, apagó el motor y se quitó el cinturón de seguridad para mirarla.

Ella lo miró, como si lo esperara esa conversación, pero no quisiera tenerla de todas maneras.

“Ellos están arrepentidos” aseguró Lottie, Louis vio la forma en la que apretaba su celular entre sus manos y suspiró.

Si pudiera elegir qué era lo que había sido más difícil después de que saliera del clóset, Louis habría elegido el no poder ser aceptado por su familia con la facilidad que hubiera querido. No sólo había sido su padrastro, golpeándolo hasta casi matarlo, ni Harry, rechazándolo con las peores palabras que pudiera decir, había sido la mirada en el rostro de su madre. Louis sabía que lo amaba, pero también sabía que le había sido difícil. Si su madre lo hubiera elegido por sobre todo, Louis quizá no hubiera huido a Nueva York en primer lugar.

Sin embargo, sabe que, para su familia, probablemente lo más difícil había sido la separación de los Styles en sus vidas.

Habían crecido juntos después de todo, eran casi como hermanos, en cada cumpleaños, en cada recital de la escuela, siempre había risos y hoyuelos en donde había comentarios sarcásticos y con poco tacto, siempre había sido así, y después un día, de repente y sin aviso, dejó de serlo.

Louis entiende a su hermana, Lottie creció entre consejos de Gemma y cariños de Anne, y sabe lo mucho que quiere que todo vuelva a ser como antes, y Louis lo respeta, pero no está dispuesto a entrar en ello. Ya no. Porque no lo necesita ahora que aprendió a vivir sin ello.

Tomó sus manos, extendiéndolas sobre las suyas.

“Vamos a hablar” comenzó Louis, suave, tranquilo.

Lottie negó.

“Ellos de verdad lo sienten” insistió. “Se van a esforzar para hacértelo ver, todos nosotros, porque te amamos.”

Louis asintió, dándole un apretón suave a las manos de su hermana.

“Sé que me aman” No se refería a los Styles, que lo evitaron por años, se refería a su verdadera familia, que estuvo ahí —que tenían que estar ahí—, porque ellos estaban obligados a quedarse, ¿lo amaban o sólo era por la sangre que compartían? Le había preguntado una vez a Liam mientras se emborrachaban, Louis aún no lo sabía. “Y yo los amo” ¿Los amaba o sólo era por la sangre que compartían? “Y por eso estoy aquí, y por eso voy a comprar el vestido para mamá, y por eso voy a gastar todos mis ahorros en el tuyo, y por eso voy a bajar de este carro y sonreírles a ellos, pero eso no va a cambiar nada de lo que ha pasado, Lottie.”

Su hermana lo miró suplicante, pero Louis negó.

“Sé que los amas” le dijo, peinando un par de cabellos que se escapaban de la coleta de Lottie detrás de su oreja. “Sé que quieres que todos estemos bien. Pero esto es lo máximo a lo que voy a llegar.”

“Louis, crecimos con ellos.” Le susurró Lottie.

“Lo sé, y es por eso que no me voy a interponer en lo mucho que los quieres contigo, pero necesito que entiendas, amor, que no va a funcionar conmigo.”

Su hermana lo miró, y Louis asintió.

“No estoy aquí para eso, para ellos” dijo, “estoy aquí para ustedes, y después me iré.”

Lottie ahogó un gemido.

“No te puedes ir así otra vez” le dijo, negando, “no regresaste en dos años.”

Louis quiere explicarle que no es tan fácil. Quiso recordarle las noches en donde se quedaba en aquel hotel porque su padrastro lo golpearía si lo volvía a ver y cómo su madre no haría nada al respecto, quiso recordarle los comentarios que su madre hacía en donde insinuaba que quizá era una etapa, quiso decirle que lo había hecho para no romperse más, que estar ahí era asfixiante. Pero no lo hizo.

“Te necesitamos aquí” gruñó Lottie, con los ojos vidriosos. “Te queremos aquí, todos.”

Louis sonrío con cansancio.

“Solo voy a traer problemas otra vez si me quedo. Ustedes lo han hecho bien sin mí. Y yo ya he hecho mi vida también.”

Lottie se limpió una lágrima.

“Mamá también ha aprendido” insistió ella, “el primer año que no regresaste, ella fue a unas pláticas, y ha estado leyendo al respecto también, lo notaste, ¿verdad? Ella ya ha aprendido, y Anne está tan arrepentida, de verdad, ha llorado frente a mí diciéndolo, y Harry y Gemma…”

“Lottie” le cortó Louis, tomando el rostro de su hermana menor en sus manos. “No importa. Incluso si mamá no hubiera ido a esas pláticas, incluso si tu no lo hubieras tomado bien, yo aún así no podría amarlas menos. Pero necesito que entiendas que no hay más de mí para los Styles.”

“Louis.”

Louis negó.

“Necesito que me digas que entiendes el por qué.”

Lottie lo miró con suplica en sus ojos, pero Louis se quedó esperando y ella se zafó de su agarre mientras asentía.

“Lo hago.”

Louis asintió, quitando la llave del carro.

“Necesito” musitó, sin saber cómo seguir, sacudió su cabeza, “necesito que entiendas que no ha sido fácil para mí, y sé que no ha sido fácil para ustedes, y lo menos que quiero ahora es tratar de arreglar lazos que no van a regresar, Lottie. No ahora.”

Lottie asintió, tragándose las quejas ante la mirada de Louis.

“No ahora” repitió Lottie, “¿después?”

Louis hizo una mueca.

No estaba ahí para arreglar nada. Se lo había dicho a Liam, que sólo estaba yendo ahí a una boda, no a un reencuentro, definitivamente no a aclarar las cosas con los Styles. Louis no estaba en su mejor momento para pensar en ello siquiera.

Pero se veía en dos años más y tampoco se veía estando ahí. Sin embargo, asintió bajo la mirada de Lottie.

“Después” mintió.

Su hermana asintió y Louis le dio un par de minutos para que se calmara esperándola afuera del auto. Cuando Lottie salió ella tenía más labial y su rostro no se veía tan hinchado por las lágrimas.

“¿Vamos?”

No les tomó mucho llegar al lugar en donde se encontrarían con los hermanos, apenas dos cuadras antes de encontrar a Gemma haciéndoles señas para llamar su atención.

Harry estaba a su lado con Albert detrás mirando a las personas que pasaban y lo reconocían, esperando cualquier indicio de actuar.

Louis se sintió un poco tonto de no haberlo notado antes. Todo era demasiado obvio ahora: Albert siendo su guardaespaldas, las personas reconociéndolo.

“Hey” saludó Gemma sonriendo mientras abrazaba a Lottie, “creía que nunca llegarían.”

Lottie se mordió el labio mientras se separaban, con visible culpa.

“Había tráfico” murmuró, y Louis no dijo nada acerca de las calles vacías de Londres en aquel día.

“Bueno, el día apenas comienza” dijo Gemma, encogiéndose de hombros, pero Louis no pasó por alto la mirada que le dio a los ojos enrojecidos de su hermana. “Harry y yo les pedimos un café para no tener demasiada hambre por el camino, creo que visitaremos unas cuantas tiendas antes de pasar a comer.”

Louis vio a Harry, trató de ver alguna diferencia o sentirse diferente ahora que sabía quién era, pero incluso mirándolo ahora que sabía que estaba en una banda no parecía haber nada distinto.

“Hey” saludó Harry pasándole un café a Lottie y después haciendo una pequeña sonrisa para Louis “Te pedí un chocolate caliente, si no te molesta.”

¿De verdad? Quiso preguntar, ¿de verdad este chico con esa sonrisa nerviosa y rizos desordenados que me ofrece chocolate con inseguridad está en una banda tan famosa?

“Oh, hubiera bastado con un café negro, pero lo aceptaré” dijo Louis sonriendo ligeramente.

Louis no estaba preparado para enfrentar a Harry luego del estrepitoso encuentro que tuvieron la última vez, y después de la llamada de Liam tampoco está muy seguro de querer estar otra vez en el mismo espacio, no está seguro de que sea lo mejor para ninguno y en especial para él, siendo propenso a aquellos ataques de pánico, y hay un momento en donde considera irse —podría hacerlo, un solo mensaje y Liam lo llamaría, y ambos fingirían que es algo urgente, y podría salir de ahí. Louis sabe que suena mal, pero en su defensa ese método lo ha librado de tantas citas a ciegas y momentos incomodos que no hay ninguna falla a la hora de llevarlo a cabo— pero no lo hace, no lo hace por la misma razón que no lo hizo con su madre.

Porque hay algo, algo entre los dos años que no regresó a casa, entre ese matrimonio del que no les ha dicho nada, entre ese peso constante de culpa que viene cargando desde sus diecinueve y que no ha hecho más que crecer con los años, que no se lo permite.

Louis no puede hacerlo. No puede ser tan egoísta.

Ethan se lo decía, Ethan terminó con él, lo engañó, lo golpeó porque Louis era egoísta.

Y por un montón de razones más, pero principalmente por esa.

Ha tratado de no serlo, lo intentó cuando él y Ethan volvieron después de la primera vez que terminaron, lo intentó después de que lo descubrió engañándolo, lo intentó después de la primera vez que lo golpeó.

Louis terminó a Ethan hace un mes (o al menos tanto como alguien puede terminar cuando estás casado con esa persona), y está tratando de dejar todo lo que esa relación fue para él, tiró los cigarrillos y ha evitado ir a esos bares de mala muerte que solía frecuentar, pero las palabras son más difíciles que dejar atrás, es difícil cuando son palabras que Louis sabe que son ciertas y es peor cuando han sido casi dos años de aguantarlas.

Así que no puede hacer otra cosa que guardarse sus ganas de huir en el fondo de su bolsillo y saludar a los hermanos Styles y a Albert con una sonrisa.

“¿Deberíamos irnos?” propuso Gemma sonriendo, Louis nota que está emocionada pero también nota que pone una mano sobre el hombro de Lottie.

Louis quiere agradecérselo, porque pensar que Lottie ahora ha vuelto a tener a alguien con quién poder apoyarse lo hace sentir un poco más tranquilo. Cuando vuelva a Nueva York al menos podrá dejar de preocuparse por eso.

En cuanto salen a las frías calles de Londres Louis se sorprende de que haya tantas personas rondando por aquellas tiendas, el día no es cálido y sinceramente no puede entender quién preferiría andar por ahí comprando a quedarse en la calidez de su casa pero aparentemente no son los únicos.

Como teme, Gemma y Lottie toman la delantera liderando el pequeño grupo que componen y dejándolo a él y a Harry detrás.

Louis considera caminar con Albert, quién como siempre está cuidando las espaldas de Harry, el sujeto es agradable y ahora mismo una conversación con cualquier otra persona que no sea Harry es más que bienvenida, sin embargo, Harry parece notarlo también y habla primero, impidiéndole cualquier oportunidad que Louis haya planeado de huir.

“Perdón por el chocolate.”

Louis no sabe qué esperar cuando se trata de Harry pero definitivamente no es eso, frunce el ceño, le da una mirada al chocolate caliente en su mano y otra a Harry, confundido.

“¿Qué quieres decir?”

Harry se encoge de hombros.

“Claramente no querías. Es que… pensé, la última vez dijiste que morirías si tu café no estaba bien preparado y…”

¿De verdad? Piensa Louis, ¿de verdad este es el chico en una banda con el que mi jefe piensa que estoy saliendo?

“Está bien” lo corta Louis, casi divertido “el chocolate no está mal.”

Harry asiente, pero Louis puede ver la duda en su rostro.

Louis nota personas mirándolos. Antes lo primero que hubiera pensado hubiera sido referente a su maquillaje, a su aspecto, sintiéndose aterrado de que alguien hubiera descubierto no sólo qué hay debajo de aquella base, sino el por qué. Si Louis no hubiera recibido aquella llamada de Liam y se hubiera enterado de porqué parece que todo el mundo los está mirando probablemente se hubiera vuelto loco tratando de tranquilizarse a sí mismo, convenciéndose de que no saben qué está mal con él.

Sin embargo, ahora que sabe el por qué la sensación de estar siendo observado no es menos incomoda.

Se aleja un poco de Harry, tomando un poco de distancia, porque no está seguro querer otra revista con un nuevo chisme en dónde él sea el protagonista.

“Así que…” empieza Harry otra vez, notando el pequeño espacio “supongo que viste la revista.”

Louis tropieza con sus propios pies, casi tirando el chocolate en sus manos.

No es como si hubiera planeado simplemente olvidarlo, pero en su defensa tampoco había planeado encontrarse con Harry de nuevo, sus planes eran volver a verlo hasta el día de la boda de su madre, reír por el malentendido (si es que lo mencionaban) (Louis definitivamente no lo hubiera mencionado) y salir de ahí.

“Uhm, sí” dice, porque negarlo sería estúpido “Me sorprendió.”

Harry suelta un sonido que suena a un lamento mientras se cubre el rostro con ambas manos.

“Lo siento de verdad, Lou” murmura, demasiado bajo para poder oír, demasiado frustrado para que Louis le pida repetirlo “No sabía que… debí de tener más cuidado, es sólo que estaba demasiado emocionado que me dejé llevar y no tomé las medidas que debería” Harry se ve genuinamente arrepentido cuando baja las manos de su rostro y ve a Louis a los ojos “juro que no era mi intención hacerte pasar por algo así, si hay algo que pueda hacer…”

Louis piensa en decirle, hay algo en los ojos del rizado que lo hacen querer confiar en él. Harry podría hablar con la revista que trabaja, explicar el malentendido, Louis incluso podría conseguir que aceptara una entrevista exclusiva, la jefa lo adoraría, su estúpido jefe se moriría de celos.

Pero se muerde el labio, diciéndose a sí mismo que sólo está un poco demasiado atontado por los nuevos encantos de Harry, porque él no necesita saber la mierda de Louis.

“Está bien” miente Louis, y espera que su cansancio no se refleje en la sonrisa que le da “Es sólo que no lo esperaba, pero está bien, no es el fin del mundo.”

No lo es, piensa Louis, tratando de convencerse, mientras se dice a sí mismo que no va a perder el trabajo por eso. Es ridículo. Es un chisme, algo que Liam le ayudará a solucionar, y en menos de una semana todos lo olvidarán, y será como si aquello nunca hubiera pasado.

Louis da un largo sorbo al chocolate en sus manos. Ser optimista requiere de más energías de lo que pensaba.

La tienda a la que llegan ni siquiera es tan llamativa como las demás, pero en cuanto entran Louis entiende el por qué están ahí. El lugar es pequeño, probablemente no tenga más de dos pisos, pero Louis nota los vestidos hermosos esparcidos por el lugar, no hay ninguno que se repita, ninguno que luzca igual, cada uno es hermoso.

“¿Te gusta?” pregunta Gemma sonriendo, visiblemente satisfecha por su hallazgo “Es una casa de confección que me recomendaron, si no hay ningún vestido que nos guste podemos hacer que lo haga, ¿no es genial?”

Louis se preocupa por el dinero, preguntándose cuánto costará un solo vestido y si serán capaz de pagarlo, se pregunta si Gemma y Harry pueden pagarlo. Louis se crio entre esas dos familias desde que tiene memoria, y aunque nunca habían pasado hambre tampoco habían crecido rodeados de lujos tan grandes como aquellos.

Y entonces mira a Harry, y a Albert detrás de Harry, y recuerda que ahora no sólo está con el Harry con el que creció y creyó haberse enamorado, sino que ahora también está con una persona famosa, importante, probablemente con el suficiente dinero para no estresarse por la siguiente cuenta.

Lottie y Gemma no pierden tiempo y se lanzan en busca de su vestido soñado, jadeando y chillando cuando ven uno que les parece lo suficientemente lindo o lo suficientemente caro, Louis en tanto está concentrado en buscar el área de descanso, no espera encontrar una sala para relajarse y tomar champaña, pero poder sentarse en un sofá no le vendría mal.

Lo ve, justo en medio de la tienda, un sofá redondo que servirá para dormir un rato. Golpea a Harry en el brazo para llamar su atención y le hace a Albert una seña.

“¿Me cubren mientras trato de tomar una siesta?”

Ambos asienten, pero en el rostro de Harry hay una sonrisa divertida.

“Lottie te matará si te ve durmiendo.”

Pero Louis ya se está lanzando al sofá, comprobando su temor: es demasiado suave. ¿Cómo podría no caer dormido?

“No me puede culpar” se defiende Louis, gruñendo cuando Harry y Albert le quitan un pedazo para sentarse. “Les tomará una eternidad escoger un vestido para probarse y otra para decidirse, nosotros estamos aquí sólo para pagar.”

Aunque no es que Louis lo esté diciendo en serio, probablemente están hablando las 5 horas que durmió y el pequeño episodio de estrés que sufrió en la mañana por él, Louis ama a Lottie tanto como ama a su madre, pero también sabe lo que significa ir de compras con ellas.

“Nos espera un día agotador” declara, haciendo reír a Albert y a Harry negar divertido.

“Ni siquiera hemos estado menos de diez minutos en esta tienda, Lou” le recuerda Harry, quitándose la chaqueta que lleva encima, Louis se encoge de hombros y ni siquiera le importa si pueden verlo porque ya ha enterrado la cabeza entre sus brazos, dispuesto a dormir.

Hay un momento de silencio, Louis puede escuchar una música de fondo que la tienda ha puesto en sus bocinas a un nivel de volumen bajo y aquello podría servirle perfectamente para hacerlo dormir de no haber sido por los susurros demasiado altos que comparten Albert y Harry sobre él.

Louis logra escuchar un “No puedo dejarte solo, me pagan para estar a tu lado todo el tiempo.” Antes de escuchar a alguien gruñir y después es silencio.

Louis espera de verdad que Albert no se haya ido, porque lo que menos quiere es tener una conversación de corazón abierto otra vez con Harry.

Y entonces alguien habla, y Louis se dice a sí mismo recordar dar una queja del poco empeño que hace Albert como guardaespaldas de Harry.

“Sé que no estás dormido, Lou.”

Louis se queja, girándose para ver a Harry mirándolo, no hay rastro de Albert cerca.

“Por supuesto que no, ustedes pelean demasiado fuerte.”

Harry rascó su cabeza con ademán culpable.

“Lo siento, quería hablar contigo.”

“Es muy maleducado de tu parte excluir a Albert sólo para hablar conmigo” dice Louis, tratando con lo que sea para posponer lo más que pueda el tema, pero Harry parece notarlo de inmediato, porque ni siquiera lo contradice.

“Supongo. Hablaré con él después. Acerca de nosotros…”

Louis lo mira desde donde está acostado, frunciendo el ceño.

“No hay ningún ‘nosotros’ del que debamos hablar. Ya lo hablamos la última vez.”

“No” contradice Harry “tú hablaste, y yo no te quería alterar más.”

“Entonces no lo hagas ahora tampoco” dice Louis, cerrando los ojos mientras finge volver a tomar una siesta “dormí sólo 5 horas y desperté enterándome de que estás en una banda, en cualquier momento empezaré a llorar si no duermo un rato y continúas insistiendo.”

Louis no abre los ojos pero escucha a Harry jadear, sorprendido.

“¿No sabías…? ¿no sabías que estaba en una banda hasta hoy?” pregunta sin poder creerlo, y hay sorpresa genuina en su voz, tanta que hace a Louis sentirse un poco tonto por no haberlo sabido antes. Harry tose, Louis incluso puede imaginárselo mordiéndose el labio, como hacía de pequeño y había algo que lo sorprendía o fascinaba. “Digo, dormir 5 horas es malo, deberías dormir más, te dejaré descansar, de verdad, pero… ¿puedes hablar conmigo un par de minutos antes? ¿por favor?”

Hay algo en su voz, el hecho de que suena como el Harry que Louis conoció hasta sus diecinueve, que lo hace abrir los ojos, pero cuando lo hace no ve al Harry de diecisiete del que creyó haberse enamorado, sino que frente a él esta este chico de veintidós con un montón de tatuajes que nunca antes había imaginado en aquella piel mirándolo con un rostro diferente que sólo guarda los mismos ojos que recordaba.

“No hay nada de qué hablar” dice, tratando de sonar totalmente serio, pero Harry no deja de sonreír.

“¿De verdad no sabía que estaba en una banda?”

“Harry”

“Lou”

Louis se sintió arrinconado, por lo que se pone a la defensiva, obviamente.

“¿Por qué debería haberlo sabido? No sabía de ti desde hace cinco años.”

Louis sabe que estaba usando su carta más sucia, pero antes de poder pensar dos veces ya había abierto la boca. Supo el daño que provocó cuando Harry borró su sonrisa e hizo una mueca.

“Sonamos en la radio” insistió Harry, ahora un poco menos emocionado que antes, pero la llama en sus ojos seguía ahí, “ganamos premios, todo el mundo habla de nosotros en internet.”

“No escucho la radio” dijo Louis, sin entender por qué quería explicárselo “y si te soy sincero estoy desactualizado en todo esto de los medios.”

Harry frunció el ceño.

“Trabajas en una revista” presiona Harry, alzando una ceja.

Louis rodó los ojos.

“Sí, en la sección de deportes.”

“No puedo creerlo” murmuró Harry, “Entonces no has escuchado nuestras canciones, entonces no sabes…”

Harry se interrumpió cuando cayeron un montón de vestidos sobre ellos y Louis nunca estuvo más feliz de ver a su hermana cargar un montón de ropa hacia ellos.

Louis se preguntó si Harry estaba a punto de tocar el tema de él siendo bisexual, probablemente así fuera y Louis estaba aterrado. No quería saberlo, no quería saber por qué Harry estaba en una banda ni las canciones que cantaba. No le interesaba. No estaba ahí para saberlo, no estaba ahí para arreglar nada con los Styles. Ya tenía suficiente en su cabeza para llenarla con otras innecesarias.

Pensar en aquel hecho lo llevó a preguntarse si Liam había conseguido calmar las cosas, pensándolo ahora con más calma entendía que no podían correrlo por salir en un chisme de revista, su jefe era un idiota cuando se trataba de él, pero su jefa era alguien con sentido común y no iba a despedirlo por algo así, Louis era bueno en su trabajo, nunca se había mentido en problemas y la mayor parte del tiempo era alguien amable. No tenía caso atormentarse más.

Al menos no con ello, pero el peso de sus hombros no se hacía más ligero.

Aún estaban los papeles de divorcio que Ethan siempre devolvía sin firmar, aún estaba el email sin responder de la casa de adopción. Louis había dejado un desastre en Nueva York que tenía que arreglar cuanto antes.

Mientras Harry y Louis veían a sus hermanas probarse los vestidos Louis se felicitó por la grandiosa idea de apagar su celular. No podía imaginar todos los mensajes que le estarían llegando.

“¿Estás bien?” preguntó en un momento Lottie antes de volver a los probadores. Louis le sonrió con la mejor sonrisa que pudo dar.

“Por supuesto, cariño” dijo, y evitó pensar en todo eso.

Louis no quería que se preocuparan por él, ya era difícil para ellos teniéndolo a lejos, no quería dejarlos con la intriga de si le era duro, quería que pensaran que las cosas le iban tan bien como a nadie, ¿cómo podía ser de otra manera? Si ellos descubrían lo difícil, lo duro que era…

Ahora las cosas estaban bien, ahora su madre se iba a casar y sus hermanas podrían crecer rodeadas de un verdadero hogar, un hogar al que Louis ya no pertenecía, no tenía ningún derecho de arruinarles eso.

Y, sobre todo, porque era egoísta, porque Ethan siempre había tenido razón, Louis lo hacía porque no soportaría la idea de que lo vieran de otra forma.

Louis ya los había decepcionado una vez, cuando salió del closet, y había sido devastador el hecho de que su familia casi no lo reconociera, había sido jodidamente aterrador lo rápido que pasó de ser el hermano mayor, el hijo estrella, a una escoria.

¿Cómo iban a verlo ahora, que había arruinado su vida por segunda vez?

Lottie le había dicho que las cosas habían cambiado, su madre ahora no apartaba los ojos de él cuando había pasado demasiado tiempo mirándolo, sus hermanas pequeñas habían dejado dudar cuando se acercaban a él, pero ¿cuánto les había tomado?

Louis había aguantado a su madre mirándolo con asco, con duda, y aquello le había costado un pedazo del alma, no estaba seguro de volver a poder soportarlo. Los golpes de Ethan, los insultos de su jefe, todo eso se volvía pequeño a comparación de aquella mirada que su madre le dio la primera vez que Louis lo dijo en voz alta.

“Creo que me gustan los chicos, mamá” le había dicho, mejillas sonrojadas y mariposas en su estómago, “creo que estoy enamorado de Harry.”

Se sentía como si hubiera sido en otra vida.

Miró a Harry, ambos en los probadores de una tienda elegante, probándose sus trajes. Él ya lo veía de vuelta.

“Estás confundido” le había dicho Jay con pánico en sus ojos, “tú no puedes ser gay, Louis. ¿Me escuchas? Es malo, es asqueroso.”

Louis volvió la vista al espejo, prohibiéndose llorar, porque había usado un poco más de corrector que lo habitual para cubrir sus ojeras y se estropearía fácilmente si soltaba una sola lágrima.

Aquello había pasado en otra vida. En esta Louis ya no era el chico que lloraba porque su madre lo había rechazado, en esta, Louis ya no quería ser el chico que había sido.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> gracias por seguir leyéndome! cada comentario me hace sentir que vale la pena, así que muchas gracias <3!


	5. Two steps far from you.

_And now I'm one step closer to being_ _  
Two steps far from you_

Los siguientes dos días Louis los aprovecha para pasar el tiempo con su familia. Hay una tarde de películas donde Louis y su madre terminan llorando porque son completamente vulnerables cuando se trata de una buena historia de romance, y hay una noche en donde se queda despierto hasta tarde con sus hermanas preparando brownies que pudieron haber quedado un poco mejor si hubieran leído las instrucciones como correspondía.

Louis lo ama. Casi puede olvidar el peso en sus hombros, y cuando ríe no hay ninguna barrera lo suficientemente grande para sentir que sus hermanas lo adoran.

Y piensa _¿cómo pude estar perdiéndome esto?_

También hay una noche entre esos dos días que llora un poco, porque hay un pensamiento demasiado grande que no puede soportar tener.

Entró a su cabeza sin permiso, y ha ido creciendo y creciendo y a Louis le da nauseas de pensarlo porque lo golpea demasiado duro.

¿Eso es lo que tendría si hubiera sido más inteligente?

Louis podría haberse guardado sus sentimientos, es decir, nadie muere por no declarársele a alguien, y él podría simplemente no haberlo hecho, y su padrastro jamás lo hubiera mandado al hospital y su madre jamás hubiera tenido que elegir entre su esposo y su hijo, y Louis nunca hubiera sido la opción que no fue elegida, jamás hubiera tenido que huir a otro país por ello.

Louis trata de no pensar en ello, porque no puede, de verdad que no, llorar. Al menos no enfrente de su madre, cuando ella lo mira cariñosamente, como si el hecho de que fuese su hijo es un regalo tan valioso, mientras le pregunta si quiere compartir un té con ella, y no puede hacerlo delante de sus hermanas, que ríen llenas de harina y masa y chocolate, y le hacen bromas cariñosas, y lo abrazan sin motivo, y le dicen que están felices de tenerlo en casa.

Louis no quiere pensar en eso porque es tan doloroso. Porque _pudo_ haber sido así, pero no hay manera de remediarlo ahora.

Pese a eso, trata de disfrutar tanto como pueda, porque no sabe cuándo lo tendrá de nuevo.

Es un buen fin de semana, el mejor que ha tenido en un tiempo. Louis duerme bien y las bolsas debajo de sus ojos empiezan a ser menos notorias cuando se desmaquilla por las noches.

Pero es la mañana del lunes, su octavo día en casa, cuando Louis está a punto de tener otro ataque de nervios.

Louis estaba terminando de tomar una ducha cuando Lottie llamó a la puerta.

"Ya casi termino" avisó secándose el cabello y empezando a destapar la base que había llevado al viaje, se había hecho tan bueno en maquillar su mal aspecto que tan sólo le tomaría diez minutos estar decente.

"Uhm, Louis” musita Lottie, hay duda en su voz y no sabe cómo continuar, por lo que Louis intuye que algo no va bien de inmediato, “es urgente, tienes una llamada para ti."

Louis se queda quieto, pensando lo peor, siempre pensando lo peor. Siente sus piernas temblar. Dirige su mirada a sus pantalones que se había quitado antes del baño, en dónde no reconce el bulto de su celular, lo toma y no encuentra nada, ¿dónde lo había dejado? Louis podría jurar que lo había traído consigo. Siempre lo traía consigo.

"¿De dónde están hablando?" pregunta, apenas lo suficiente para hacerse oír, temiendo que su voz se rompa en cualquier momento.

"De tu celular, dice que es... tu novio, no quería contestar, en serio, pero no paraba de vibrar y pensé que quizá era urgente."

Louis masculla, maldiciéndose por ser tan imbécil.

Abrió la puerta extendiendo una mano, procurando no asomar su rostro.

"Gracias, cielo."

"No hay de qué" le respondió poniendo el celular en su mano con cuidado.

Louis tomó aire antes de mirar la pantalla. Un número no registrado.

Y luego, porque Louis es imbécil, el mayor imbécil que existe, acerca el celular a su rostro.

"¿Qué mierda sucede contigo?"

Y escucha una risa al otro lado, su piel se eriza y tiene que sentarse en la tasa del baño para que no se desplome en el suelo.

"También te he extrañado, amor."

Las palabras nacen y mueren en su boca, ha pasado un tiempo desde que había escuchado esa voz que ahora no sabe cómo reaccionar.

Lo primero que quiere decirle Louis es que es un idiota, que lo odia, que toda la vida por la que apostó gracias a él ahora está destruida y no sabe a quién culpar, que fue injusto, que fue un imbécil, que ahora en las noches no puede dormir porque a veces sigue escuchando sus gritos y la sensación de su piel siendo cortada, que a veces no puede dormir porque el miedo de quedarse solo es tan grande y tan aterrador que lo asfixia, y ahora se va haciendo real, ahora está a una firma de quedarse solo.

"Deja de llamarme, te demandaré si sigues haciéndolo." Termina diciendo, porque todo lo demás no importa ya, ¿y qué si ahora su vida está tan fracturada como su corazón? Tiene que arreglarla, lo demás puede esperar.

La carcajada que oye de Ethan es clara, y si Louis usa la imaginación puede recordar los peores escenarios en donde la escuchaba.

"¿Y qué dirás? Sólo soy un esposo preocupado por su pareja, William, no puedo ir a la cárcel por eso."

Louis no sabe si es el hecho de que usara la palabra "esposo" o su segundo nombre, pero algo se revuelve en su estómago y está seguro que podría vomitar en cualquier momento.

Va a llorar. Louis no quiere, pero piensa en que tan sólo hace unos meses atrás Ethan habría hecho esa misma broma y Louis se hubiera reído mientras lo besaba. Tan sólo unos meses atrás, el hecho de que lo llamara "esposo" o "William" le era tan familiar y conocido, que lo hacía sentir tan feliz.

A Ethan le había costado presentarlo como su novio, cuando se dirigía a él como su esposo había algo en el pecho de Louis que se encendía. Y todos lo llamaban William, todos en Nueva York al menos.

"Me sorprendió que contestara tu hermana" dice Ethan rompiendo el silencio, trayendo devuelta al presente a Louis. "Recuerdo que hablabas de ella. Perdón por adelantarme y decirle que salimos, pero no pude resistirme, siempre quise conocer a mi cuñada después de todo."

Louis aprieta su puño que ha formado en la mano que no ocupa para sostener el celular.

"No es tu cuñada" gruñe Louis, con un nudo en la garganta y lágrimas amenazando por salir, "y ya no salimos, Ethan, sólo firma los malditos papeles de divorcio."

Ethan hace un canturreo que suena a burla, fingiendo pensarlo.

"Pero no puedo, William, te amo demasiado."

Louis derrama unas cuántas lágrimas, porque Ethan jamás le decía que lo amaba tan fácil, había tenido que esperar un año después de empezar a salir para escucharle decírselo, y después Louis atesoraba cada momento escaso cuando lo hacía. Por alguna razón escucharle decir eso dolía como el infierno.

"Firma los papeles de divorcio, por favor" susurra Louis, "te daré todo el dinero que necesites."

"Ah, pero, amor, necesitamos ese dinero para cuando terminemos con la adopción. No podemos permitirnos tirar nuestros ahorros. Me sorprendió que decidieras viajar, ¿sabes cuánto dinero estás tirando? Pero está bien, bebé, porque recordé acerca de la boda de la que me hablaste, así que podemos fingir que no es mucho dinero, pero necesitas parar con esto, no puedes seguir haciéndolo, William."

Louis niega, sollozando tan bajo para que no pueda escucharlo.

"Tienes que firmar esos papeles."

"¿Sabes cuánto estás perdiendo con ese abogado de tercera? No puedes seguir haciendo esas rabietas en este punto de la relación, comenzarás a hacerme enojar de verdad. Ya me disculpé, ¿qué más quieres que haga? Podemos adoptar a otro niño si es lo que quieres, ¿no querías dos?"  
  


El corazón de Louis se hunde.

Él quería dos, de verdad, no le importaba el sexo, o la edad, pero quería dos.

"Para que tengan con quién jugar" le había dicho Louis después de acostarse, Ethan estaba un poco ebrio, pero le había dicho que lo amaba y Louis estaba tan feliz, que se acostó sobre su pecho y comenzó a hablarle de todo lo que quería con él. "O para que se cuiden entre sí, para que compartan ropa a juego y ambos me amen mucho."

"Son demasiados" había gruñido Ethan, casi dormido. "Terminarás encargándote del niño tú solo, ¿y dices que ahora quieres dos?"

Y Louis se había reído, y lo había besado, porque lo amaba tanto y se sentía amado también, aún cuando era sólo un poco. Nunca antes se había sentido amado por ningún chico.

"Por supuesto, no importa si soy yo quien termina cuidándolos, pero dos."

Ethan se había dormido a mitad de la plática en voz alta que Louis tenía más consigo mismo que con él, y a Louis no le había importado, porque acababan de firmar la solicitud de adopción y sentía que al fin estaba lográndolo.

"Me golpeaste" dice Louis como respuesta, manteniendo el volumen de su voz, aunque quiera llorar, "me tiraste una botella de cerveza a la cabeza, me cortaste con un vidrio el brazo, casi me matas."

"Deja de decirlo así" gruñe Ethan, y Louis se siente estúpido sintiendo miedo por alguien que esta en otro continente sólo por su voz. "Sólo fue una pelea, las parejas las tienen todo el tiempo."

"Estuve internado en un maldito hospital, Ethan."

"¡Había tomado de más y fumé un poco de hierba! ¡Y tú no dejabas de decir estupideces! Si hubieras dejado de hablar tonterías no me hubieras hecho enojar, William. También tuviste la culpa. Deja de comportarte como la víctima aquí, por Dios."

"Me estabas engañando" balbucea Louis, mirando el suelo, enojado, frustrado, hablar con Ethan siempre se sentía así, como si no tuviera el derecho de protestar nada, y lo ahogaba "¿qué querías que te dijera? ¿'Buenas noches cariño, por favor despide al chico por mi parte'? ¿Qué esperabas?"

Louis escuchó un gruñido como respuesta.

"Ya me he disculpo, maldita sea, William, sólo superémoslo."

"Firma el divorcio, por favor"

Algo estrellándose sonó de fondo, y Louis saltó en su lugar por el estrepito.

"¿Es por ese chico?" preguntó Ethan con rabia, perdiendo la compostura. "Te doy un mes para darte espacio, ¿y lo que haces es ir y conseguir otro?"

"No" respondió Louis, negando, "no es por nadie, es por ti, no voy a estar contigo cuando me estás engañando en mi propio departamento y golpeándome cuando estás de mal humor."

"William" advirtió Ethan, usando esa voz que Louis odiaba tanto, "¿Crees que soy idiota, amor? ¿Crees que no soy lo suficiente inteligente para saber lo que está pasando? Vas a tu ciudad natal para la boda de tu madre y de pronto hay un chico atractivo con el que sales en revistas, y que curiosamente se llama igual al chico que te rompió el corazón. ¿Crees que soy imbécil?"

"No es lo que crees" masculló débil, "eres tú, Ethan."

Ethan hizo oídos sordos, pareció respirar antes de recuperar su tono encantador.

"Bueno, amor, ahora que he hablado contigo me siento más tranquilo, no saber de ti me estaba matando, cuando vi tu cara en esa revista suspiré de alivio, 'al menos ahora sé que está vivo' pensé, porque estaba tan preocupado de no saber nada de ti, ni siquiera me importó tanto el otro chico. Ah, pero te miraba con ojos tan soñadores, pobre, de verdad se ve como alguien que va a aprovechar cualquier oportunidad para acercarse a ti, pero sé que me amas a mí, ¿no es por eso que nos casamos? La oportunidad de él se fue cuando te rompió el corazón, porque lo recuerdas, ¿verdad?"

"Ethan" suplicó Louis, limpiándose las lágrimas.

"Porque yo sí, amor, recuerdo que me dijiste lo destruido que estabas porque tu mejor amigo te había rechazado con esas palabras tan duras, y después sólo te evitó, ¿quién carajos hace eso? No mereces eso, William, y sé que lo sabes, y por eso no voy a preocuparme por él siendo un problema. No eres tan estúpido para caer por él otra vez. Así que te daré esta semana para que disfrutes de la boda de tu madre, pero iré por ti al aeropuerto en cuanto llegues a casa, no puedo seguir estando preocupado por mi esposo así que contesta el teléfono cuando te llame."

"Ethan, no hagas esto."

"Saluda de mi parte a tu madre, dile que iré a visitarla la próxima vez. Quizá ya tengamos a los niños con nosotros, amor, así que trata de que le agrade."

"Por favor" susurró Louis.

"Te amo" se despidió Ethan cortando.

Louis se quedó tendido en el suelo, ni siquiera sabía cómo había llegado hasta ahí, sin embargo, en ese punto no le importaba, juntó sus rodillas a su pecho y trato de respirar para tranquilizarse, pero el aire no le llegaba.

¿Qué iba a hacer? pensó, con ojos llorosos y la respiración contenida. ¿Qué iba a hacer? ¿qué carajos iba a hacer?

Louis sabía que no se iba a librar tan fácilmente de Ethan, le había costado meses tomar el valor de dejarlo, en incluso entonces ni siquiera fue por voluntad propia, fue porque estaba en una cama de hospital, tumbado ahí a causa de él, no porque lo planeara, no porque Louis lo hubiera querido, si Ethan no hubiera sido un idiota Louis seguiría ahí, incluso, a veces, Louis sentía que quería volver ahí.

Pero eran las primeras noches, o las noches demasiado solitarias, y para su suerte ahora ya no pensaba eso, y si lo hacía trataba de que el pensamiento se fuera tan rápido hubiese llegado, el último mes había sido difícil, pero al menos ahora ya no estaba pensando en volver con él.

¿Qué iba a hacer? Louis había creído que aquel mes alejado de él había sido su decisión, saber que Ethan sólo lo estaba permitiendo dándole tiempo para que regresar lo hacía querer vomitar, aquello sólo significaba que él no estaba controlando la situación.

Desde que había regresado el divorcio sin firmar la primera vez Louis sabía que no iba a ser fácil, sólo que tampoco creyó que fuera a ser tan difícil.

Alguien tocó a la puerta, los sentidos de Louis se pusieron alerta.

"Louis, ¿estás ahí?"

Louis se atragantó cuando escuchó la voz de su madre al otro lado, sintiendo su cabeza a punto de estallar.

Trató de respirar otra vez, no pudo.

¿Qué iba a hacer?

Ordenó lo mejor que pudo sus pensamientos; ahora mismo Ethan era el mayor de sus problemas.

Ethan, su esposo, Ethan, la persona de la que Louis había dependido emocionalmente tanto que había sido casi imposible separarse, Ethan, que estaba a millones de kilómetros lejos.

Iba a costarle tanto separarse de Ethan, que Louis ya podía resentir el daño emocional que le tocaría aguantar, pero podía encargarse de eso después, cuando la semana acabara y Louis tuviera que reparar la vida que había dejado en Nueva York, ahora mismo el mayor problema estaba ahí.

“Aquí estoy” dijo en voz alta, tratando de sonar casual, tan casual como podía estar, “¿qué ocurre?”

Louis se preguntó si había escuchado algo, el pensamiento lo hizo querer echarse a llorar, se mordió el labio, esperando.

¿Qué iba a hacer si su madre había escuchado? No podría mirarla a los ojos, definitivamente saldría huyendo, no podría soportarlo, volver a pasar por eso sería…

“Me preguntaba si querías ir a desayunar conmigo” dijo su madre, su voz calmada y un tono particularmente feliz, “ya sabes, a ese restaurante en Londres al que solíamos ir cuando eras pequeño, ahora es más sofisticado y sirven un mejor desayuno, ¿qué opinas? Tú y yo, como en los viejos tiempos.”

Louis sintió los ojos escocer.

“Por supuesto, mamá, me encantaría” dijo, manteniendo su voz sin romperse. “Estaré listo en quince minutos.”

“Bien, esperaré en la sala, cariño, no tardes.”

Louis se levantó del suelo tambaleante, se sintió respirar.

 _Está bien_ , pensó, _está bien, está bien._

Ethan estaba esperándolo en Nueva York, y eso aterraba a Louis, pero ahora mismo, justo ahí, su madre lo había invitado a desayunar, y no podía desaprovecharlo. No cuando esa invitación era todo lo que habría querido hace unos años, no cuando esa invitación sería todo lo que obtendría después de que se marchara y no volviera.

Louis se maquilló con manos temblorosas las bolsas debajo de sus ojos que aún eran un poco obvias y se aseguró de no dejar su rostro tan pálido como se veía en un comienzo. Tomó uno de sus mejores conjuntos que había empacado y miró inseguro su celular antes de meterlo a su bolsillo trasero junto a su cartera vieja.

 _Está bien_ , se repitió por última vez antes de salir de su habitación con una sonrisa que sentía un poco fuera de lugar.

Se prohibió pensar en Ethan, porque no quería ponerse a llorar de la nada en frente de su madre, y aunque sus puños dolían por apretarlos tantos y mordía demasiadas veces su labio inferior, lo intentó con fuerzas.

“Te encantará” le dijo su madre mientras salían de la casa y se dirigían a la camioneta. Las niñas estaban en la escuela porque era lunes (y Louis no había visto a Lottie por la casa después de entregarle su celular, y aunque tenía que hablar urgentemente con ella acerca del tema, se permitió esperar a que ambos volvieran esa tarde). Louis se sintió un poco egoísta por agradecerlo, ¿hace cuánto había tenido un momento sólo para su madre? Si, cuando Louis había llegado la semana pasada habían platicado un poco, pero era un reencuentro, algo que era necesario después de dos años. Esa salida se sentía como una elección, no como un efecto secundario de haber dejado a su familia por tanto tiempo.

Louis incluso estaba tan feliz con ese pensamiento (con el pensamiento de su madre eligiéndolo porque quería, y no porque no había de otra) que incluso la voz de Ethan llamándolo egoísta era lo suficientemente baja para poder ignorarla, y la sonrisa de pronto dejó de ser fingida cuando vio el restaurante tan bonitamente decorado y se sintió a punto de tener un desayuno cómodo con su madre.

Y luego, en la mesa reservada, vio a los Styles.

O bueno, al menos a Anne y a Harry, y la sonrisa de Louis tambaleó.

“¿Mamá?” susurró Louis un disgustado.

“Te lo dije, como en los viejos tiempos, ¿recuerdas? Cuando salía a comer con Anne y tú y Harry solían pasar todo el tiempo compartiéndose comida entre sí, eran adorables.” Susurró su madre de vuelta sin girarse hacia él.

Mientras se acercaban, Anne estaba hablando de algo lo bastante divertido para que Louis comenzara a reírse, la imagen que Louis vio fue la de un Harry carcajeándose con la cabeza echada hacía atrás, un doloroso recuerdo le vino a la cabeza cuando un Harry de diecisiete se reía tan escandalosamente por los estúpidos chistes de Louis.

Trató de apartarlo tan rápido como llegó.

Cuando los notaron ambos se pararon de la mesa, poniendo la misma sonrisa con hoyuelos.

“¡Jay! Te he esperado mil siglos, tu fuente nunca ha sido la puntualidad, ¿verdad?” dijo Anne besando la mejilla de su madre, Louis se mantuvo incomodo detrás de ella.

“Sólo bromea” aclaró Harry acercándose a saludar también, “acabamos de llegar.”

“Se supone que eres mi hijo” protestó Anne, frunciendo su labio, “¿y me delatas de esta forma?”

Louis les tendió la mano a ambos antes de sentarse a lado de su madre en la mesa que ambas familias compartían, Harry no dejó de sonreírle.

“Creí que no vendrías” le dijo Harry.

“No sabía que estarían aquí” admitió Louis mirando el menú.

“Bueno… yo esperaba que vinieras.”

Louis miró a Harry, su cabello estaba suelto, pero de alguna forma lograba que toda esa manta de rizos desordenados se viese en el lugar indicado, y ahora llevaba una camisa más formal, al menos su pecho ya no estaba visible para todo el público.

Louis asintió, restándole importancia, buscando por todos los medio no sacar a relucir ninguna conversación pasada que hayan tenido.

“¿Dónde dejaste a Albert?

“Está en el almuerzo, supongo, nos verá dentro de una hora o dos.” Contestó Harry, sin desanimarse por el comentario que Louis ignoró. “Aunque quería venir, le agradas mucho.

Louis no pregunta el porqué, cuando sólo se han visto dos veces y en ninguna de ellas ha sido especialmente cortés con ellos, pero asiente, mirando el precio de los platillos, desinteresado en seguir cualquier conversación.

Aquel lugar solía ser más barato, y más descuidado, no había tantas lámparas colgando y servilletas de adorno, era sólo un restaurante más de paso, un restaurante al que Louis y su madre solían ir con mucha regularidad cuando su primer padrastro olvidaba dinero en la casa y Jay lo tomaba tan sigilosamente como podía. A veces se encontraban con Anne y Harry, pero la mayoría de las veces eran sólo ellos dos compartiendo una comida porque no alcanzaba para más y aún así se sentía suficiente para ambos.

Debió de haber sido derrumbado, la decoración era completamente diferente y no había ni un solo rastro que indicara que aquel lugar había sido una vez algo de menos calidad que el sofisticado establecimiento.

Después de que todos hubieran ordenado, Louis se preguntó si sería muy maleducado de su parte terminar con toda su comida y simplemente irse.

Dormir le parecía una mejor opción que estar ahí de todos modos.

“Louis, Harry me contó que tu traje para la boda es precioso” comentó Anne sonriéndole.

“Supongo, Lottie lo escogió, soy pésimo para esas cosas.”

“Oh, bueno… apuesto a que te verás genial. Ah, recuerdo que eras tan sólo un bebé cuando te conocí, seguro tu madre llorará en cuanto te vea.”

Jay soltó una risita avergonzada a su lado. “Por supuesto que lo haré, es mi niño.”

Louis sonrió a medias, no sabía si escucharla decir eso lo hacía sentir mejor.

“Yo lloro cada vez que veo a Harry en una alfombra roja, pienso ‘¿es de verdad este el niño al que le decía que no podía comerse la comida de nuestro perro?’. Es lo que es ser madre, supongo.”

Harry se ahogó con el vaso de agua que estaba tomando, tosiendo un par de veces mientras Anne y Jay se ahogaban en risas.

“¡Mamá! Sólo olvida eso, tenía 5 años.”

“Tenías 7” señaló Anne sin dejar de reír, después miró a Louis con la sonrisa en los labios. “Harry también me dijo que no sabías que estaba en una banda.”

Louis hizo una mueca. “No lo sabía hasta que salió la revista.”

Jay se quejó. “Cuando su banda empezó a ser relevante no dejaban de hacer artículos de nosotros, Harry tuvo que dejar de salir con las niñas para que no se vieran involucradas en ningún chisme, fue caótico.”

“Lo fue” asintió Anne, suspirando, pero negó con la cabeza y volvió a dirigirse a Louis, “¿qué te parece?”

Louis frunció el ceño. “¿Qué cosa?”

“Saber que Harry está en una banda tan famosa, ¿no fue inesperado?”

Louis suponía que lo era. Es decir, sí, lo es, y quizá si Louis se detuviera un momento a pensar en lo que eso significaba de verdad sería abrumador, pero no tenía el tiempo para eso y definitivamente no quería hacerlo.

“Supongo” musitó Louis, “pero me alegra.”

En frente de su asiento, Harry se iluminó, “¿De verdad?”

“Uhm, ¿si?” musitó Louis evitando el contacto visual, pero Harry estaba tan feliz sonriendo que ni siquiera insistió.

Anne a su lado se veía contenta.

“Harry estaba muy emocionado” le contó, “fue una sorpresa para todos, de un momento a otro decidió inscribirse a ese programa, ni siquiera sabía que le gustaba cantar.”

Jay rió a su lado. Ambas tomaban un café que había llegado hace unos minutos y compartían un empaque de galletas caseras.

“Debe de ser divertido” dijo Louis, robándose una galleta. “Imagino que sus canciones son buenas si tienen tantos fans.”

“No menciones sus canciones” advirtió Anne, que se veía emocionada por lo que iba a decir, “todas las de Harry son sobre ti.”

Harry y Louis tosieron al mismo tiempo, al parecer Harry había decidido probar unas galletas también.

“Y son tan cursis” añadió Jay sonriendo, “Gemma no puede dejar de burlarse de ellas, pero sus fans las aman.”

“Oigan” se quejó Harry, avergonzado de pies a cabeza “dijeron que lo mantendríamos en secreto.”

“No entiendo” murmuró Louis, limpiándose la boca.

“Deberías escucharlas.” Recomendó Anne, mirándolo con cariño.

“O no” intervino Harry, echándose el pelo hacía atrás nerviosamente, “simplemente puedes no escucharlas, sigue tu vida sin escuchar ninguna de mis canciones.”

“Es increíble que no sepas de One direction” exclamó Anne, “se han vuelto muy populares en los últimos años, quizá Harry pueda invitarte a un concierto cuando se presenten en Nueva York, ¿no?” le preguntó a Harry, que asintió sin pensarlo.

“Te invitaré cuando empiece la gira” le dijo Harry girándose hacía él, “te conseguiré los mejores boletos.”

“No tienes que molestarte” dijo Louis, pero Harry insistió.

“Te gustará, los conciertos son geniales,” prometió. “Las fiestas también son asombrosas, podemos ir juntos la próxima vez.”

Louis no se imaginaba asistiendo a un concierto de la banda de Harry, ni tampoco yendo a una fiesta con él, al menos no en esa vida, ya no, pero asintió sólo porque de lo contrario Harry no se rendiría.

Y la sonrisa de Harry fue tan deslumbrante, que Anne y Jay comenzaron a soltar pequeñas risas de algo que Louis no podía comprender.

La comida llegó poco después, y la conversación fue desde los planes que faltaban para la boda hasta los intentos en vano de saber más acerca de la vida de Louis en Nueva York.

Cada vez que el tema de conversación iba hacía él, lo empujaba tan lejos como podía, no daba muchos detalles y no se detenía a explicar nada, Anne y Jay eran las que llevaban el ritmo de la conversación, haciendo chistes y poniéndose un poco nostálgicas con recuerdos, Louis notó que Harry tampoco hablaba mucho, pero lo encontraba mirándolo cada vez que miraba en su dirección.

Louis agradeció que dejara el tema de la vez pasada fuera de la mesa, aunque también hubiera preferido que no se detuviera a mirarlo como lo estaba haciendo, en ese punto no sabía cuál era peor.

“Tu madre dijo que estás trabajando en una revista, Lou” dice de pronto Harry, pateando su pie por lo bajo de la mesa para obtener su atención, Anne y Jay están enfrascadas en una conversación acerca del tipo de flores para la boda que no les prestan la mínima atención. Louis asiente mientras mastica un bocado de su desayuno. “¿Es como lo imaginaste?” pregunta, genuinamente interesado.

Louis recuerda cuando tenía dieciocho y le contaba acerca de sus planes para la universidad. En un principio, el plan era estudiar juntos en alguna universidad de Inglaterra, mudarse juntos y asistir al mismo campus. Louis le hablaba acerca de cómo sería trabajar en la revista de sus sueños y todo lo que daría por poder lograrlo.

No era como lo había imaginado. Para empezar, la revista a la que siempre había aspirado estaba ahí, en Reino Unido, no porque fuera una revista especialmente popular en el mundo, sino porque era una revista que además de pagar bien se encontraba relativamente cerca de su hogar y de su familia, nunca había planeado mudarse lejos si eso significaba dejarlos, además, su plan siempre había sido vivir con Harry, rentar un departamento con él, Louis comenzaría a trabajar cuando Harry cursara su último año, y ambos conducirían cada fin de semana a Doncaster para visitar a su familia.

En sus planes tampoco había previsto la carga laboral que tendría que cargar. Ahora era muchísimo menos teniendo a Liam consigo, pero el primer año en aquella revista había sido un infierno lleno de café para mantenerse despierto y más trabajo que el que debería aguantar. Ahora, con su maldito jefe, tampoco era lo mejor, cada día era una oportunidad para él de hacerle la vida un poquito más imposible.

Pero no podía decir eso.

“Lo es” mintió, tomando un sorbo de café.

Harry lo mira contento, asintiendo. “Me alegra mucho, los primeros años siempre me preguntaba cómo lo estabas haciendo.”

“De verdad lo hacía” interrumpe Anne, ganándose un quejido de Harry diciéndole que se detenga pero lo ignora para dirigirse a Louis, “siempre le preguntaba a Jay por ti, ‘¿de verdad está bien?’ ‘¿no deberíamos ir con él?’ No podía creer que te dejaran ir solo.”

“Sólo estaba preocupado” gime Harry, ocultando su cabeza entre sus manos, Louis puede ver sus orejas sonrojadas.

“Debiste verlo, Louis, fue el peor berrinche de Harry, casi tengo que pagar un boleto para él solo.”

“¿De verdad?” pregunta Louis, “creí que me evitaban.”

El ambiente se corta, siente a su madre a su lado tensarse y Anne se queda sin palabras. Louis sabe que no debería, sabe que un buen hijo, el buen hijo que querría su madre, solo hubiera dejado pasar el tema, pero es casi tan irreal, casi tan ingenuo de su parte, creer que así son las cosas.

Louis no quiere sentarse ahí a escuchar historias que ya no le interesan, historias falsas. ¿Harry buscándolo el primer año? ¿Harry preocupado por él? Louis no puede aceptar esa versión cuando todo lo que él recuerda es a su mejor amigo evitándolo.

Y decide que es suficiente. Está cansado, está exhausto, últimamente, en este tipo de situaciones, siente que está a punto de romperse. Debió de haberle hecho caso a Liam cuando le dijo que no iba a ser tan fácil. Requiere más energía de lo que esperaba aguantar. Y hoy ha gastado toda la que le queda. Tiene a Ethan, recordándole que su vida, la vida que hizo y que construyó cimiento a cimiento con tanto esfuerzo, está hecha pedazos esperando por él, tiene a la casa de adopción recordándole que tiene que enfrentar su peor pesadilla, y ahora no puedo lidiar con esto, con fingir que está bien aceptando todo lo que ellos digan.

“Louis, no deberías…” musita su madre.

Pero Louis toma su suéter, y se pone de pie bajo la mirada de los tres.

“Tendrán que disculparme” murmura, sacando su tarjeta de crédito y las llaves de la camioneta, dejándolas en la mesa, “pero tengo planes.”

Anne parece a punto de decir algo, pero el celular de Louis suena, y en ese punto no le interesa si es Ethan, o si es la cada de adopciones, porque es la única salida que tiene. Así que contesta mientras se aleja de la mesa.

“Hey, Louis, ¿qué tal todo?” pregunta Liam del otro lado, y Louis está a punto de llorar porque escuchar su voz es casi todo lo que necesita para comenzar a sentirse bien.

“Bien” musita. “¿Qué tal está todo sin mí?”

Está a punto de tomar un taxi cuando alguien lo retiene.

Es Anne, con su cabello despeinado y el aspecto de alguien que acaba de correr tan rápido como pudo para alcanzarlo.

“¿Pero qué…?”

“Lo siento” dice ella, Louis reconoce las lágrimas en sus ojos y su rostro afligido, “lo siento tanto Louis, sé que debí…, no lo merecías y yo… nosotros, nos arrepentimos mucho de cómo lo manejamos, no lo merecías para nada, eras tan joven y…”

“Anne, está bien, sólo regresa a dentro” musita Louis, tratando de dar un paso hacia atrás, “vamos a olvidar esto, está todo bien.”

“No es así” solloza ella, “debimos hacer esto el primer día que te vimos, pero somos un desastre, pensé que tendríamos tiempo, pero tu madre dice que irás después de la boda.”

“Anne.”

“Escucha las canciones” pide, derramando un par de lágrimas, “Harry escribió cada una, quizá entiendas por qué… Eran tan jóvenes, Louis, y Jay y yo no supimos cómo manejar a ninguno de los dos, no vamos a perdonarnos nunca por eso, pero lo estamos intentando, por favor.”

“Está bien, Anne.”

“Prométeme que las escucharas, si las escuchas, tal vez tú…”

“Lo haré, ahora regresa adentro.”

Anne asintió mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas de forma desastrosa, algo en el pecho de Louis se apretó pero cuando subió al taxi se negó a mirar atrás.

Louis no quiere regresar a casa, no quiere lidiar con Lottie sabiendo de “su novio” ni con su madre teniendo que disculparse por ser tan mal hijo, pero tampoco está de humor para pasar el tiempo en alguna plaza o caminar en algún parque, al menos no con ese clima.

Así que Louis le pide al conductor llevarlo al hotel en donde solía quedarse el primer año.

No tarda más de quince minutos y cuando llega puede ver que el lugar no ha cambiado nada en todos esos años.

Louis le ha dejado la tarjeta de crédito a su madre, pero tiene efectivo suficiente para pagar por el viaje y rentar una habitación por una noche. Honestamente no sabe si debería volver o si no debería hacerlo.

La chica de la recepción no se molesta en sonreírle al indicarle dónde queda su habitación y Louis no agradece cuando recibe las llaves.

Lo primero que hace es tomarse un baño. El agua es caliente y casi le ayuda a relajarse. No tiene consigo ningún tipo de toallitas para quitarse el maquillaje pero decide que si sólo se echa un poco de agua no arruinará tanto su piel, aún cuando Eleanor le advirtió de no hacerlo.

Se pone la misma ropa porque el hotel apenas tiene un par de toallas limpias que puede usar, y se tira al colchón rígido del que casi había olvidado el tacto.

Ahí tendido se siente casi como el Louis de veinte años que no podía pisar su casa. Quiere regresar a Nueva York tan mal que se tiene que recordar por qué tiene que quedarse ahí.

En algún momento cierra los ojos, cuando despierta es porque el zumbido de su celular es demasiado ruidoso para la silenciosa habitación.

La pantalla marca las once la noche y supone que sería muy estúpido de su parte regresar a su casa a esa hora, así que cierra la ventana para no morir de hipotermia, y destiende la cama para acostarse.

Su celular está saturado de mensajes de Lottie preguntando dónde está, de llamadas de Jay, de correos de la casa de adopción, de cientos de llamadas de un número desconocido que Louis bloquea, y de un par de mensajes de Liam preguntando si todo está realmente bien, además, hay un número más, que Louis habría bloqueado de no ser por lo que pone en el mensaje.

_Soy Harry, ¿estás bien?_

Le responde a Liam que sólo fue un día un poco extraño, prometiéndole que está mejor que nunca, le manda un mensaje a su madre diciéndole que regresará mañana por la mañana y que no tiene por qué preocuparse, ignora el mensaje de Harry y se dirige a la entrada de mensajes de Lottie.

 _Mamá me contó todo lo que pasó,_ dice el primero.

 _Sé que es difícil para ti, pero vuelve a casa, por favor, te estamos esperando,_ dice el segundo.

_¿Dónde estás? ¿tienes dinero contigo? Le dejaste tu tarjeta a mamá._

_Louis, mamá dice que pasarás la noche afuera, cuídate, ¿bien?_

_Escucha las canciones,_ dice el último.

Lo último que quiere Louis es seguir involucrado con los Styles, pero hay algo, un trozo de una amistad, recuerdos cálidos, sonrisas con hoyuelos, que lo tienen buscando el nombre de Harry en google.

Y se sorprende tanto por lo que encuentra, que le cuesta asimilarlo.

¿No fue inesperado? Le había preguntado Anne, ¿era eso a lo que se refería?

Ya sabía que era famoso cuando salió lo de la revista, pero esto es un nuevo nivel, Harry no sólo es famoso, es reconocido mundialmente, es un integrante de una banda que está en los puestos número 1 de ventas en un montón de países.

Hay tantas fotos de Harry, que por un momento no puede reconocerlo en absoluto. Fotos en alfombras, fotos promocionales, fotos en conciertos, en ninguna puede ver al Harry con el que jugó toda su infancia, es alguien más, y Louis siente que no lo reconoce en absoluto.

Hay cuatro discos pero se centra únicamente en las canciones que él ha escrito.

Son las dos de la noche cuando las termina de escuchar, y puede que haya oído algunas más de un par de veces, pero no está admitiendo nada.

Antes de que pueda pensar en actuar racionalmente ya está llamando a Harry.

“¿Louis?” susurra al otro lado con la voz rasposa, la garganta de Louis se cierra, “¿estás bien? ¿necesitas algo? Puedo ir a dónde sea si necesitas ayuda, Lou.”

Louis niega, apretando los puños. “Yo…”

“Lou, ¿Estás bien?”

Quiere colgar, quiere no tener que lidiar con eso. No debió de haber escuchado esas canciones, y es probable que sólo se esté ahogando en un vaso de agua, es probable que aún si escribió algo acerca de él la mayoría de canciones sean para alguien más. ¿Y qué si está haciendo el ridículo?

Pero tiene que saber.

“Yo escuché las canciones,” musita.

Escucha a Harry contener su respiración. “¿Lo hiciste? ¿Y te gustaron? La banda es buena, ¿Verdad?”

“¿Son para mí?”

“Lou.”

“¿De verdad las escribiste para mí?”

Espera un no, espera un ‘por supuesto que estaba bromeando, Louis’, pero del otro lado de la línea escucha la respiración entrecortada de Harry, y comienza a ponerse nervioso, de pronto ya no está muy seguro de querer un no como respuesta.

“¿Sabes qué? Olvídalo, es estúpido, no sé en qué pensaba, perdón por despertarte así, yo…”

“Lo son” lo interrumpe Harry, “claro que son para ti, Lou. Cada maldita canción siempre es sobre ti.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trataré de subirles los capítulos más rápido pero estas clases en línea están acabándome, así que les pido paciencia):  
> De todas formas muchísimas gracias por comentar, de verdad me ánima mucho a seguir, significa mucho para mí que me digan que les está gustando. Gracias por leerme!


End file.
